Itachi in anderen Umständen Version 2017
by SakuraSasuke92
Summary: Itachi, sein Teampartner Kisame und dann wäre da noch Tsunades Jutsu, welches einige überraschende Folgen für den abtrünnigen Uchiha hat. Was macht Tsunade, wenn Itachi plötzlich in Konoha auftaucht? Was wird der Uchiha machen, wenn er sich für oder gegen ein Leben entscheiden muss? Was hat das alles mit Kisame zu tun?
1. Prolog

Ein langes Jahr der Forschung hat es gedauert, bis Kisame ein Jutsu fand, dass seine blaue Hautfarbe verschwinden ließ. Eine weiße blasse Hautfarbe hat die natürliche Bläue ersetzt. So recht gewöhnt hatte er sich noch nicht daran, aber unauffälliger war es sicherlich.

Zusammen, mit seinem Teampartner Itachi, ist er wieder einmal auf Mission geschickt worden. Erfolgreich erfüllt, sind sie gerade auf den Weg zurück ins Quartier. So problemlos wie dieses Mal lief es nur äußerst selten.

Deshalb wunderten sie sich auch nicht als Naruto und dessen Freunde ihnen plötzlich den Weg versperrten. Kakashi oder diesen anderen Kerl erblickten sie nicht, nein dieses Mal war das Team in Begleitung von Tsunade höchstpersönlich. Außergewöhnlich wenn man bedenkt, dass sie die Hokage des Dorfes ist.

Dass die blonde Sannin vor ihnen stand, verwunderte sie dann doch etwas, sodass sie anhielten. Ein paar Worte würden schließlich nicht schaden, schließlich regiert sie das Heimatdorf des Uchihas. „Was treibt die Hokage außerhalb von Konohagakure? Orochimaru ist doch schon eine Weile untergetaucht", richtet sich der Uchiha an besagte blonde Frau. „Wüsste nicht was dich das angeht, Itachi!", gibt sie ruhig, aber bestimmt, zurück. Eigentlich will sie gerade weitergehen, denn auf einen Kampf mit den Zweien hat sie keine Lust und auch nicht die Zeit, als Naruto ohne Erlaubnis auf die Akatsuki stürzt. „Naruto, Nein!", schreit sie, doch es ist bereits zu spät. Ihr Chaosninja hat schon sein Rasengan geformt und springt auf Itachi zu. Dieser bleibt regungslos stehen, aktiviert einfach sein Mangekyou Sharingan und lässt den blonden Ninja vor Schmerzen zusammenbrechen. „Das war nun wirklich nicht nötig, Itachi!", richtet sich die Hokage sauer an den Schwarzhaarigen. „Dann halte deine Ninjas unter Kontrolle, dann muss ich das nicht", gibt der Uchiha zurück.

„Kisame lass uns gehen, der Leader wartet auf unseren Bericht", fordert er seinen Partner auf, ohne darauf zu achten, ob Tsunade noch etwas sagen will. Gerade als die Beiden sich wegdrehen, ergreift jedoch die Sannin wieder das Wort: „Nicht so schnell ihr Zwei! Ihr habt einen meiner Ninjas verletzt und wäre das nicht Grund genug seid ihr auch noch gesuchte Ninjas. Ich kann euch jetzt nicht mehr einfach gehen lassen. Wäre nichts vorgefallen, hätte ich so getan als wären wir uns nicht begegnet." „Dann tut etwas dagegen", erwidert Itachi auffordernd, aber völlig unbeeindruckt von Tsunades Worten, denn er zusammen mit Kisame dreht er sich dennoch um, bereit einfach zu gehen.

Eine solche Ignoranz bringt die Hokage zur Weißglut. Sie kennt Itachi und seine Jutsus, wenn sie zeitlich ankommen will wohin sie auf den Weg ist, müsste das schnell enden. Dementsprechend beginnt sie Chakra in ihrer Hand zu sammeln, Taijutsu ist immer noch ihre größte Stärke im Kampf. Jedoch wehrt Kisame sie einfach ab. „Halt dich gefälligst da raus, Kisame. Dieser Kampf gehört Itachi und mir!", kommt es wütend von Tsunade. Der ehemals Blauhäutige schaut zu seinem Partner, um zu schauen ob es auch sein Wunsch wäre. Normalerweise überließ der Uchiha ihm nur zur gerne die Kämpfe. „Schon gut, Kisame. Sie hat Recht", sagt der Schwarzhaarige Nukenin an seinen Partner gewandt und kommt aus dessen Schutz hervor. „Ich bin fähig mich alleine zu schützen", setzt er fort, als Kisame sich automatisch wieder als Schutzschild vor dem Akatsuki platziert. Ohne Worte tritt der Ältere dann zurück, obwohl es ihm persönlich nicht passt.

Der Kampf geht weiter, wobei es sinnlos erscheint, da sie fast abwechselnd angreifen und abwehren, ob Taijutsu oder Ninjutsu. Sicher der Uchiha könnte sein Mangekyou Sharingan auch bei ihr einsetzten, niemand außer ein anderer Sharingan-Träger könnte sich dagegen wehren, aber sie tagelang kampfunfähig machen wollte er nicht. Aber schon allein sein normales Sharingan verrät was sie als nächstes vorhat, also bleibt es ein sinnloser Kampf. Das einzige was Tsunade konnte, wogegen sich der Schwarzhaarige sich nicht wehren kann sind Jutsus die ihre Fähigkeit zum heilen verwenden.

Ihre Hand, umschlossen mit dem grünen Chakra eines Iryonin, lässt Itachi einen Schritt zurückweichen, aber nicht weit genug, dass sie ihn verfehlen würde. Ihre Hand kommt auf seinem Bauch zu liegen, nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, aber das reicht aus. Der Nukenin geht auf die Knie, eine Hand hat er auf seinem schmerzenden Bauch liegen. Sofort stellt sich Kisame wieder schützend vor ihn, bereit mit der Hokage zu kämpfen um seinen Partner zu beschützen. Bei diesem lässt der Schmerz schon nach, stattdessen erfühlt eine Wärme ihn, die genauso schnell wieder verschwindet. Sein Chakra kann er auch normal sammeln, also war das seiner Ansicht nach Chakra-Verschwendung. „Das hat überhaupt nichts gebracht. Chakra-Verschwendung!", ruft er ihr zu. „Vielleicht nicht jetzt, aber die Auswirkungen bekommst du noch. Ich beende unseren Kampf, wir werden erwartet. Auf ein nächstes Mal", verabschiedet sie sich.

Während der ganzen Zeit hat das rosahaarige Mädchen Naruto geheilt, sodass er auf seinen eigenen Beinen weitergehen konnte. Erstaunlich, muss Itachi zugeben.

Nun da ihr Weg wieder frei ist können die zwei Akatsuki zurück ins Quartier gehen, dort geben sie ihren Bericht ab und verziehen sich dann in ihr Zimmer. Die ganze Zeit über haben die letzten Worte der Hokage Itachi nicht losgelassen ‚…aber die Auswirkungen bekommst du noch'. Immer wieder wiederholt er den Satz in seinem Kopf, überlegt zwanghaft was damit gemeint sein könnte, kommt aber zu keinem Ergebnis. Nachdem auch Tage danach noch nichts zu bemerken ist, verwirft er die Gedanken daran und macht weiter wie zuvor.

Circa zehn Wochen später muss er sich ständig übergeben und isst merkwürdige Essenszusammenstellungen. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen du bist schwanger, Itachi!", wirft Konan in den Raum, gerade als er die Gurken in Schokoladenpudding taucht und dann genüsslich isst. „Falls du dich erinnerst ist das nicht möglich. Außerdem bin ich sicher, dass es von selbst wieder aufhört", gibt der Uchiha zurück.

Allerdings hat er nicht damit gerecht, das Pain gerade in den Raum kommt und alles mitgehört hat. „Dennoch bestehe ich darauf, dass du dich jetzt von Kakuzu untersuchen lässt", weist der Leader an, da gibt es keine Wiederrede. Deshalb mach Itachi sich auch direkt nach Beendigung seiner Mahlzeit zu besagten Nukenin auf.


	2. Verhängnisvolles Justu

h2a name="_Toc374039903"/aa name="_Toc495156589"/aa name="_Toc305576936"/aa name="_Toc300235494"/aa name="_Toc295503663"/aa name="_Toc290994067"/aa name="_Toc290977649"/aKapitel 1 – Verhängnisvolles Jutsu/h2  
p class="MsoSubtitle" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt;" align="left"span class="MsoSubtleReference"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria, serif; color: gray;"(11-14 Wochen)/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"„ITACHI!", schreit Kisame durch das Hauptquartier der Akatsuki, auf der Suche nach Gesuchtem und das auch schon eine ganze Weile. Wütend öffnet er die Tür zur angedeuteten Krankenstation und erblickte dort den Gesuchten und sichtlich genervten Itachi auf einer Liege. „Hey, kannst du nicht antworten? Der Leader will dich sprechen und zwar sofort!", schnauzt sein Partner ihn an. „Beruhige dich. Ich kann grad nicht, Kakuzu hat mir Blut abgenommen und mir eine Infusion angehängt, das dauert noch bis die durch ist. Wenn der Leader mich unbedingt sofort sprechen möchte, dann muss er wohl zu mir kommen", sagt der Uchiha ruhig, zu mehr fähig sieht er auch nicht aus. Seine Haut ist noch blasser als sonst, dazu kommen die dunklen Augenringe, die ihn noch ausgezerrter aussehen lassen. Mitleid überkommt den Älteren, schüttelt es aber ab, da er weiß, dass sein Partner das nicht möchte./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Das einzige was Kisame in dieser Situation tun kann, ist schon wieder durch das ganze Quartier laufen, dieses Mal um ihren Anführer zu finden, zum Glück mit schnellem Erfolg. Inzwischen hat Kakuzu begonnen das Blut des Uchiha zu untersuchen. Doch noch bevor er Ergebnisse aufzählen kann, betritt Pain die provisorische Krankenstation. Kisame sowie Hidan müssen gehen, denn der Leader will mit Kakuzu und Itachi alleine reden./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"„Hat Kakuzu dir mitgeteilt, was er bisher rausgefunden hat?", fragt der Akatsuki-Anführer den Konoha-Nukenin. „Nein", antwortet der Uchiha in ruhigem Ton, dabei kocht er innerlich, dass man ihm noch nichts gesagt hat. „Dein Urin zeigt erhöhte HCG-Werte", teilt der Arzt der Akatsukis mit. „HCG ist ein Hormon um eine Schwangerschaft nachzuweisen, wollt ihr mir sagen Konans lächerliche Behauptung, ich sei schwanger, stimmt?", hakt der Patient nach. „Der erhöhte Wert, deine morgendliche Übelkeit und die seltsamen Gelüste sprechen nicht gerade dagegen", meint Kakuzu nur dazu, weiterhin an der Blutprobe arbeitend. „Du solltest dich besser an den Gedanken gewöhnen", fügt Pain noch hinzu. „Ihr spinnt doch. Also eigentlich dachte ich, ich wäre derjenige mit den schlechten Augen, aber nochmal um eins klar zu stellen: Ich bin ein Mann! Das ist also unmöglich!", macht der Clan-Mörder den Zweien deutlich klar. „Es deutet alles darauf hin, aber sicher kann ich es erst sagen, wenn ich dein Blut genau untersucht habe", erklärt Kakuzu, genervt das er nicht in Ruhe arbeiten darf. „Ruh du dich aus, bis deine Ergebnisse da sind", weist der Leader den blassen Mann vor sich an. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Nach durchlaufen der Infusion, geht Itachi zurück auf sein Zimmer, bereit dem Befehl von Pain nachzugehen. Sein Bett ist wie der Himmel nach der ganzen Tortur, was ihn schnell ins Land der Träume schickt./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Seine Ruhe hält jedoch nicht lange, denn Kisame platzt lautstark in ihr Zimmer und weckt den geraden Eingeschlafenen. „Sag mal geht das auch leiser?", fragt Itachi genervt. „Nein! Pain jagt mich durchs ganze Quartier", verteidigt sich sein Teampartner lautstark. An Schlaf ist gerade nicht zu denken, deshalb setzt sich Itachi auf. Bis Kisame sich wieder beruhigt würde es dauern, da er schon vorhin sichtlich angepisst über seine heutige Aufgabe, das ständige hin und her Gerenne im Quartier, war. „Und ich bin dran schuld? ...", beginnt der Jüngere. Eigentlich will Itachi noch etwas sagen, doch da kommt schon der Brechreiz und er sprintet ins Bad. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Es dauert eine Zeit bis er wiederkommt, da bemerkt Kisame sofort, dass der Uchiha noch blasser geworden ist. Umgehend läuft er auf seine Partner zu, er hat Angst, dass dieser jeden Moment umkippt, so wie dieser sich im Türrahmen festhält. Obwohl der Uchiha sich nur ungern helfen lässt, nimmt er die Hilfe des Hoshigakis wortlos an. Als er sich endlich auf seinem Bett niedergelassen hat, reicht es dann aber auch. „Es geht schon", bringt er hervor, sichtlich erschöpft. Sein langjähriger Teamgefährte weiß wie er tickt und zieht sich zurück. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Es dauert nur wenige Minuten, da hat sich Itachi wieder hingelegt, in der Hoffnung doch ein wenig Schlaf zu finden. Sein Teamkollege setzt sich währenddessen auf sein eigenes Bett und mustert den Uchiha genau. In den letzten Wochen hatte dieser stetig Gewicht verloren und seine Hautfarbe war nun jeden Tag kränklich blass, die Augenringe von den anstrengenden Übelkeitsanfällen verstärken dies nur. Erholung schien er überhaupt nicht mehr zu bekommen, dabei schlief er fast den ganzen Tag. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"„Hast du die Testergebnisse schon?", erkundigt sich Kisame besorgt. „Nein, erst heute Abend. Kakuzu wertet sie gerade aus", antwortet der Uchiha müde. Der besorgte Blick des Älteren liegt auf dem bleichen jungen Mann, der wieder im Traumland versunken ist. Eigentlich wollte er noch etwas sagen, aber der Schlaf ist wichtiger für seinen Kameraden, also blieb er stumm./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Erst nach einer Weile wird der ruhige Schlaf durch ein Klopfen an der Zimmertür gestört, Konan. „Pain schickt mich, deine Ergebnisse sind da!", sagt sie außer Atem. „Das ging schnell. Ich komme", gibt Itachi zurück. Hoffentlich würde er nun endlich erfahren was mit ihm los ist. „Ich richte den Beiden aus, dass es wohl noch etwas dauern wird", sagt sie, als sie den kränklichen Mann mustert./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Eine viertel Stunde benötigt Itachi um in Pains Büro zu gelangen. „Setz dich", wird er sofort aufgefordert, eine Seltenheit, da die meiste Zeit nicht einmal ein Stuhl dort stand. Wahrscheinlich wurde dieser extra wegen dem Kranken hergebracht, eine Bevorzugung, die der Konoha-Ninja nicht mochte. Trotzdem geht er der Aufforderung nach. „Deine Ergebnisse sind da. Am besten ich mache es kurz: Konans Vermutung hat sich bestätigt! Itachi, du bist Schwanger!", verkündet der Leader. „Pain, das geht doch nicht! Ich habe vorhin schon gesagt…", erwidert der Uchiha ruhiger als erwartet. „Kakuzu wird es dir beweisen, mit einem Ultraschall", unterbricht der Orangehaarige seinem Gegenüber. Itachi, der nicht an die Aussage, er sei schwanger glaubt, ist alles recht. Er ist sich sicher, dass beim Ultraschall kein Baby zu sehen ist und damit endlich diese schwachsinnige Idee vom Tisch wäre./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Wenige Minuten später beweist Kakuzu dem Uchiha das Gegenteil. Auf dem Ultraschall sind die Umrisse eines Babys zu erkennen, klar und deutlich. Fassungslos starrt der Patient auf den Bildschirm, immer noch ungläubig, doch langsam sickert die Information durch./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"„Itachi, vor elf Wochen hat Tsunade dich mit einem Jutsu belegt, ich würde sagen, das sind die Auswirkungen", versucht Kakuzu es vorsichtig auszudrücken. „Trotzdem ist das nicht möglich. Es ist egal was ich da sehe. Ich kann nicht schwanger sein, das ist von der Natur nicht vorhergesehen", ist der Konoha-Ninja überzeugt. „Doch, Tsunade ist eine Iryonin, ein der besten medizinischen Ninjas im ganzen Land. Sie ist begabt und durchaus in der Lage, vieles mit dir anzustellen, unter anderem auch so etwas", erklärt Kakuzu. Alles ist verständlich, auch sein Verstand weiß, dass es die Wahrheit ist, aber trotzdem kann er sich noch nicht richtig damit abfinden. Schwanger oder nicht, die Wut auf die Hokage übernimmt. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Ohne großartig etwas zu sagen, wischt sich der Uchiha das Gel vom Bauch. Er wollte jetzt nur eins, auf sein Zimmer und dorthin machte er sich auch auf den Weg. „Halt! Ich gebe dir noch ein paar Medikamente mit", stoppt der alte Mann ihn. Zum Glück dauert es nur wenige Minuten, die Medikamente entgegen zu nehmen und die Anweisung, wie er sie einzunehmen hat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Endlich wieder auf seinem Zimmer, schmeißt er die Medikamente auf sein Bett und geht erst mal ins Bad, die Übelkeit überwältig ihn erneut. Als er sich einigermaßen fühlt erhebt er sich vorsichtig, es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ihm schwindlig wird, wenn er zu hastig aufstand. Im Türrahmen bleibt er kurz stehen, denn Kisame kommt zum Zimmer herein. „Schon wieder?", fragt dieser besorgt. Es komm nur ein leichtes nicken von dem Uchiha, der nach dem Türrahmen greift. „Kisame, hilfst du mir bitte", wendet der Jüngere sich an den Hoshigaki. Diese Bitte auszusprechen fällt Itachi nicht leicht, er nimmt nie Hilfe in Anspruch, wenn es nicht ein äußerster Notfall ist. Jedoch ist ihm schwindelig und das ständige Drehen des Zimmers lässt das zu einem werden. Sein Partner kommt auf ihn zu und packt ihm am Arm um ihn zu stützen. Als Itachi dann auf dem Bett sitzt, noch immer gegen den Schwindel kämpfend, räumt Kisame die Medikamente zur Seite. „Danke", sagt der Uchiha leise. „Bitte", gibt sein Partner zurück und setzt sich auf sein eigenes Bett. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Beide von ihnen schätzen die Privatsphäre, nie würden sie sich in die Angelegenheiten des Anderen einmischen. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Von der Diagnose erfährt Kisame daher erst, als Itachi wieder fit ist und zu einer Mission aufbrechen will./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Bis dahin sind drei Wochen vergangen, solange dauerte es bist Itachi die Übelkeit los ist. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"„Itachi, warte!", ruft Deidara. „Was ist?", fragt er den blonden Ninja. „Du solltest dich schonen. Geh nicht auf Mission!", fleht der Blonde. „Hör auf mir irgendetwas befehlen zu wollen. Ich entscheide selbst wozu ich in der Lage bin. Lass uns gehen Kisame!", erwidert der Uchiha genervt. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Als die Zwei ein Stück vom Quartier entfernt sind, richtet sich Kisame an seinen Partner: „Noch Probleme?" „Nein! Mir geht es super, ich bin voll einsatzfähig", erwidert der Jüngere. Das er sichtlich genervt von der ständigen Fragerei nach seiner Gesundheit ist, weiß der Ältere, aber auf Mission muss er sich hundertprozentig auf seinen Kameraden verlassen müssen, nur deshalb hat er nachgehakt. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Ihr Ziel ist Konoha, doch der Weg ist weit und sie sind langsamer als gewöhnlich unterwegs. „Itachi, ich glaube es ist besser, wenn wir hier unser Lager aufschlagen!", meint Kisame als die Dämmerung einsetzt. Die Lichtverhältnisse machten dem Clan-Mörder sowieso zu schaffen, doch von dem Vorschlag ist er gar nicht begeistert „Es gibt keine Lager auf Missionen, Kisame", sagt er nur, bereit weiter zu gehen. „Dann schau mich an und sag mir, dass du keine Pause benötigst", verlangt der Ältere. Dagegen kann Itachi nichts sagen, er muss sich geschlagen geben, denn sein Partner hat Recht. Die letzten Wochen haben ihn ziemlich geschwächt und obwohl er sich im Versteck fit gefühlt hat, fühlt er sich jetzt, nach einem Tag Fußmarsch, einfach nur erschöpft./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Kisame hatte vorsorglich einige Dinge in einer Schriftrolle verstaut, die er nun gut gebrauchen könnte. Er beschaut sich die Gegend und beurteilt das Wetter, was sie diese Nacht bekämen. Die Schlafsäcke würden ihren Dienst erfüllen, entschied er. Unter einem hochgewachsenen Baum, der sie trocken halten würde und abseits der bekannten Wege, schlägt er ihr Lager auf. Müde lässt Itachi sich auf seinem Schlafsack nieder, während Kisame sich um ein wenig Feuerholz kümmert. Das ist schnell gesammelt und auch wenn es eigentlich die Spezialität des Uchihas ist, brennt das Feuer schnell. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"„Du kennst mich zu lange", spricht Itachi seinen Partner an. „Ist zurzeit besser so", gibt der Angesprochene zurück. „Besser du, als Deidara", meint der Schwarzhaarige. Es war nicht unbekannt, dass sich Itachi und Deidara nicht besonders verstanden, obwohl es der Blonde selbst nicht immer wahrnahm. „Wir sind schon einige Jahre Partner, ich kenne dich gut genug, um zu sagen, dass du dich nicht einsperren lässt. Da wird niemand etwas dran ändern können. … Soll ich etwas Reis kochen?", erkundigt sich der Ältere. Der Angesprochene nickt, etwas zu Essen klang fabelhaft. Während der Reis vor sich hin kocht, mustert der Hoshigaki den Jüngeren, sein Gesicht ist blass und man kann erkennen, dass er erschöpft ist. Das bestätig ihm nur nochmal, dass es richtig war diese Pause zu fordern./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Nachdem die beiden eine Kleinigkeit zu sich genommen haben, legt sich Itachi hin. Obwohl der Schlafsack dick genug ist um den Jüngeren warm zu halten, hat Kisame das Bedürfnis seinen Mantel über ihn zu legen, was er auch entgegen all seinen Vorsätzen macht. Itachi kuschelt sich, überrascht aber dankbar, darin ein. Der bekannte Geruch seines Partners, den der Mantel mit sich bringt, gibt ihm Sicherheit, sodass er beruhigt schlafen kann./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Am frühen Morgen schlägt der Uchiha seine Augen auf, das erste was er sieht ist der Wald in dichten Nebel gehüllt. „Endlich aufgewacht?", hört er die Stimme seines Partners fragen. „Solange habe ich gar nicht geschlafen", erwidert er, kann ein Gähnen aber nicht unterdrücken. Nach diesen Worten richtet er sich auf, die Wärme des Schlafsacks verlassend, will er auch den Mantel zurückgeben, doch Kisame lehnt ab. „Behalt ihn noch bis es wärmer ist. Nach den letzten Wochen ist dein Immunsystem noch nicht wieder ganz hergestellt", gibt er dem Jüngeren zu verstehen. Itachi freut sich den Mantel noch eine Weile um sich wickeln zu können./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Weitergehen wollen sie, wenn die Sonne endlich durch den Nebel kommt, deshalb frühstücken sie schnell. Schließlich vergeht der Nebel in diesem Teil des Landes sehr schnell, sodass sie sich direkt danach ihren Weg fortsetzen können. Bevor sie losgehen, gibt Itachi den geliehenen Mantel zurück. Selbst in dem Tempo des gestrigen Tages würden sie Konoha am späten Nachmittag erreichen und genauso ist es. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Da sie zur Hokage wollen, wählen sie den schnellsten Weg, sie melden sich einfach am Haupteingang an. Von zehn Anbus begleitet, dürfen sie zu Tsunade. Im Büro werden diese aber sofort weggeschickt, dafür sorgt die blonde Frau. Das Angebot sich zu setzen, lehnen die beiden Nukenins aber ab, schließlich sind sie nicht zum Plaudern gekommen. Außerdem ist ihnen bewusst, dass sie nicht willkommen sind, abtrünnig zu sein bedeutete immer wachsam sein zu müssen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"„Ihr seid wegen dem Jutsu hier", stellt sie nüchtern fest. „Richtig, nehme es einfach von mir, dann werden wir einfach wieder gehen. Ich will keinen Kampf, du weißt es geht nur um meinen Bruder", erklärt Itachi ruhig. Der Gesichtsausdruck des Dorfoberhauptes verspricht nichts Gutes. „Du bist zu spät, ganze zwei Wochen! Das Jutsu ist inzwischen Realität, nichts, dass ich einfach wieder rückgängig machen kann", teilt sie ihm mit. „Erzähl nicht so einen Quatsch!", wird der Uchiha laut. „Ich versichere dir, ich kann nichts mehr tun. Ich würde, wenn ich könnte, aber du bist zu spät", erklärt sie erneut. Wütend lässt Itachi sein Sharingan aufblitzen, die Worte der Hokage gefallen ihm überhaupt nicht. „Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass du das Jutsu selbst aufgelöst hast, als du nicht herkamst", redet sich Tsunade raus, was bei dem Schwarzhaarigen aber nicht funktioniert. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"„Wieso wendest du überhaupt ein solch sinnloses Jutsu an?", fragt er nach. „Abschreckung, um dir zu zeigen, dass du nicht einfach alles machen kannst was dir gefällt", erwidert sie. „Eine Strafe, weil ich Naruto mit meinem Mangekyou Sharingan verletzt habe", fügt er zusammen. „Richtig", ist alles was die blonde Frau dazu sagt. „Schön, ich hatte meine Strafe, vier Wochen von Erbrechen und Schwindelanfällen, das reicht. Mach es rückgängig!", verlangt der Uchiha. „Wie ich schon sagte, es ist zu spät. Das Baby in deinem Bauch ist wie jedes andere auch, kein Jutsu", versucht sie ihrem Gegenüber klar zu machen. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"„Das ist nicht möglich, es gibt nur meinen Genetischen Anteil, solch ein Kind kann nicht überlebensfähig sein. Hol es einfach raus!", entgegnet Itachi gereizt. „Das ist so nicht richtig, mit dem Jutsu wird kein zweiter genetischer Code benötig. Es wird nicht hundertprozentig dein genetischer Zwilling, aber das Kleine wird dir mehr ähneln als bei normalen Eltern", erklärt Tsunade. „Du willst mir weißmachen, dass ich dieses Baby bekommen werde und es nicht darunter leidet nur ein Elternteil zu haben?", hakt der Nukenin nach. „Ob es nur ein Elternteil haben wird, hängt von dir ab. Eltern müssen nicht unbedingt biologisch sein", macht sie den Schwarzhaarigen klar. „Du weißt genau was ich meinte!", wird Itachi wütend. „Es wird darunter nicht leiden, ein Kind wie jedes andere auch, das kann ich versprechen!", erwidert sie. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Der Uchiha ist mit den Nerven am Ende, eigentlich sollte das ganz simpel ablaufen: herkommen, Jutsu auflösen und wieder verschwinden. Das ganze Chaos was er hinter sich hat, hört einfach nicht auf. „Du solltest akzeptieren Vater zu werden", meldet sich die Frau zu Wort. „Das ist nicht gerade die Art wie ich Vater werden will", gibt er angepisst zurück. „Vielleicht deine einzige Chance auf ein eigenes Kind", sagt die Hokage und hatte damit mehr als Recht. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"„Wenn es kein Jutsu mehr ist, dann nimm einen normalen Abbruch vor", verlangt Itachi auf einmal, nachdem einige Minuten Stille geherrscht hat. „Willst du das wirklich?", hakt sie nach. „Das ist keine leichtfertige Entscheidung und außerdem sehr Risikohaft, das ehemalige Jutsu hat eine Gebärmutter geschaffen, die mit Hilfe deines Chakras das Kind beschützt", erklärt die Hokage. Die Zweifel in Itachis Gesicht sind für sie deutlich zu erkennen. „Wie stellst du dir das vor? Ich bin ein abtrünniger Ninja, Mitglied bei Akatsuki, mein Leben ist nicht geeignet für ein Kind", will der Uchiha wissen. „Du wolltest immer nur Frieden und du liebst deinen Bruder mehr als alles andere. Vielleicht wird es Zeit für dein eigenes Leben, eine eigene Familie. Überleg es dir", erwidert sie. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"„Selbst, wenn ich das alles will, mir ein sicheres Versteck suche, eine Schwangerschaft ist anstrengend, dass wird mein Körper nicht schaffen", sagt er plötzlich. „Du lebst schon viele Jahre ohne Rücksicht auf deinen Körper zu nehmen, du hältst dich weder bei Kämpfen zurück noch schonst du dich ansonsten auf irgendeine Weise. Eine Schwangerschaft wird das verlangen, aber dein Körper an sich ist in der Lage es zu überstehen", macht Tsunade ihm verständlich. Sich geschlagen gebend, verlangt Itachi im Austausch, dass sie in der Zeit seinen Bruder im Auge behält, sowie er es immer tat. Mit dem Gedanken ein echtes Kind zu töten, nur, weil er die Unannehmlichkeiten nicht ertragen wollte, damit kam er nicht klar, für ihn wäre es Mord./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" „Kisame wir sind fertig, lass uns gehen", richtet sich Itachi an seinen Partner. Schon an der Tür angekommen, werden sie von der Hokage gestoppt. „Was ist denn noch?", fragt der Uchiha genervt. „Deiner Gesichtsfarbe zu urteilen, bist du erschöpft. Ich werde euch ein Zimmer für heute Nacht geben, sieh es als kleine Wiedergutmachung für das Ganze", sagt sie. „Meinetwegen", gibt der Schwarzhaarige zurück, gegen ein normales Bett hatte er grundsätzlich nichts einzuwenden. „Ich möchte dazu einen Iryonin einweihen, du brauchst regelmäßige Untersuchungen", verkündet die Hokage. „Einverstanden, aber nur die Eine! Das hier bleibt unter uns!", verlangt er. Tsunade bestätigt es mit einem Nicken. Das wäre geklärt. /span/p 


	3. Neue Situation

Hallo liebe Leser/innen,

bin leider einen Tag zu spät dran, das tut mir wirklich Leid. Hatte am Wochenende Party und habs dann irgendwie verschwitzt, bitte verzeiht mir.

Kapitel 2 –Neue Situation

(14 WOCHEN)

„Shizune, hol Team Kakashi und rufe Genma ich habe eine Mission für ihn!", schreit Tsunade durch die Tür. Nur wenige Minuten benötig es bis das geforderte Team erscheint, ein sehr bekanntes. Die rosahaarige junge Frau, Sakura Haruno, erkennt er sofort. Daneben, den schwarzhaarigen blassen Jungen, ist ihm ebenfalls bekannt, unter dem Namen Sai, der Ersatz für Sasuke im Team. Und ihr ständiges Ziel, der Chaosninja Naruto Uzumaki, der seinem Vater immer ähnlicher sieht, je älter er wird. Der Teamführer nachdem das Team benannt ist, Kakashi Hatake, ist ebenfalls dabei und ihm sehr gut bekannt, waren sie doch mal zusammen bei den Anbus. Den anderen Teamführer, Yamato kennt er noch unter dem Namen Tenzo, aber das täte hier nichts zur Sache. Während die Aktsukis das Team schon gemustert hat, haben diese die Beiden noch nicht einmal bemerkt. Als die Hokage die fünf vorstellen will, unterbricht der Uchiha sie: „Mir sind alle bekannt." Während die zwei Teamführer, sowie Sai unbeeindruckt über die Anwesenheit der Nukenins scheinen, dreht Sakura sich um, schaut direkt in die typisch schwarzen Uchiha-Augen. Eine gewisse Sehnsucht liegt in die türkisenen Augen der Kunoichi. Der blonde Chaot dagegen sieht nicht begeistert aus die Zwei hier zu sehen.

„Team Kakashi eure Mission lautet, diese Zwei zu beschützen, sie werden die Nacht bleiben. Sie stehen unter meinem Schutz!", befiehlt Tsunade, bevor Sakura irgendetwas sagen kann. Die Mitglieder, welche bei den Anbus waren oder auch noch offiziell sind, wissen was der Befehl bedeutet, Fragen wieso diesen Befehl erhielten würde ihn niemals in den Sinn kommen. „Aber sie sind NukeNins!", regt sich Naruto sofort auf, der es nicht verstehen kann. Er kennt die Akatsukis nur als Gegner im Kampf und sieht keinen Sinn darin solche Leute zu beschützen. Die Tatsache, dass Sasuke, wegen seines älteren Bruders, als Waise aufwachsen musste, bekräftigt nur Narutos Abneigung gegen den älteren Uchiha. „Das geht euch nichts an, das ist ein Befehl! Benimm dich Naruto! Sakura, Itachi bleibt ihr noch kurz, die anderen warten bitte vor der Tür!", befiehlt die Hokage. „Kisame bleibt!", bestimmt Itachi. Für ihn kam gar nicht in Frage sich von seinem Teampartner zu trennen, besonders in seinem jetzigen Zustand. Die Anderen jedoch verlassen, teils widerwillig, den Raum.

„Ich habe noch eine extra Aufgabe für dich Sakura. Dein Sonderauftrag betrifft deine medizinischen Kenntnisse: Du wirst Itachi nun in regelmäßigen Abständen untersuchen", erteilt sie der Rosahaarigen. „Jawohl! Welche Art von Untersuchungen?", erkundigt sich die junge Iryonin. „Erinnerst du dich an das Jutsu, das ich dir vor ein paar Wochen beigebracht habe?", stellt die blonde Frau die Gegenfrage. „Das Schwangerschafts-Jutsu?", versichert sie sich. „Genau, was weißt du alles darüber?", testet Tsunade das Wissen ihrer Schülerin.

„Das Jutsu wird durch kurzen Kontakt mit der Person aktiviert, eine Millisekunde ist ausreichend und ist Geschlechtsunabhängig. Im Moment der Anwendung tritt ein kurzer Schmerz auf und anschließend ein Wärmegefühl, danach bemerkt man nichts mehr. Jedoch braucht das Jutsu zwölf Stunden bis es vollkommen ist, in der Zeit bildet das übertragende Chakra, eine Gebärmutter aus dem Chakra der Person. Erst in den darauffolgenden zehn Wochen wird aus der künstlichen Chakra-Gebärmutter eine Normale. Das ist auch die Grenze um es Rückgängig zu machen, die maximal auf zwölf Wochen ausgeweitet werden kann. Eigentlich ist es aber ab der zehnten Woche eine herkömmliche Schwangerschaft und sollte auch als solche behandelt werden. Die Meisten bemerken ab der achten Woche die bekannten Schwangerschaftssymptome, die oft ausgeprägter bei Männern sind. Dazu zählen: starke Übelkeit, ein Ziehen in der Brust, Unterleibsschmerzen, Kopfschmerzen, erhöhte Empfindungen und Stimmungsschwankungen. In seltenen Fällen können auch schon Heißhungerattacken vorkommen", beginnt Sakura ihr Wissen souverän aufzuzählen.

„Vor vierzehn Wochen, habe ich dein Team begleitet, da sind wir auf Itachi gestoßen", beginnt Tsunade. „Ihr habt ihn damit belegt", reimt sie sich zusammen, noch bevor ihre Sensei es aussprechen kann. Die Hokage bestätigt die Aussage ihrer Schülerin, der das Bild vor Augen schwirrt, als Tsunade das Jutsu bei dem Uchiha anwandte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste sie noch nichts von dem neuartigen Schwangerschaft-Jutsu, deshalb hat sie sich nicht darum gekümmert was Tsunade im Kampf getan hatte.

„Aber das Jutsu ist doch noch in der Testphase", merkt die Haruno an. „Ich wollte ihn etwas lehren und es ist etwas außer Kontrolle geraten. Ich habe damit gerechnet, dass er es selbst auflöst, mit dem Sharingan sollte das kein Problem darstellen, aber das ist nicht geschehen", erklärt das Oberhaupt. „Itachi ist schwanger?", fragt die Haruno nochmals nach, sie kann es noch nicht so recht glauben. „Du hast es erraten", mischt der Uchiha sich ins Gespräch ein.

Zwar war es interessant zu hören, wie das Jutsu wirkt, doch will er eigentlich nur noch gehen, sonst würde er Tsunade doch noch den Hals umdrehen. Je mehr er erfuhr, desto mehr Wut staute sich an.

„Außer Shizune, bist du die Einzige, welche das Jutsu kennt. Aber Shizune benötige ich hier bei mir, also wirst du die Vorsorgeuntersuchungen durchführen. Du hast bisher keine Schwangerschaft alleine betreut, da es nicht zu den Aufgaben einer aktiven Iryonin gehört, aber dein Wissen und deine medizinischen Fähigkeiten sind außergewöhnlich und du kennst alle Risiken, die das Jutsu mit sich bringt. Ich traue es dir zu, aber keine Sorge du wirst nicht alleine zuständig sein, ich helfe dir. Berichte mir alles ausführlich, schriftlich wie bei jeder normalen Mission auch, dann kann ich Rücksprache mit dir halten und dich drauf hinweisen, wenn mir etwas auffällt", erklärt die Godaime. „Verstanden!", sagt ihre Schülerin.

„Dann dürft ihr jetzt gehen. Itachi, ich halte mein Versprechen und solange du schwanger bist, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du und dein Partner nicht von Konoha gejagt werdet. Mehr kann ich leider nicht für dich tun, bitte verzeih mir", verspricht die Hokage, bevor sie ihr Büro verlassen. Der Uchiha hatte nichts mehr gesagt, aber das war nicht ungewöhnlich. Sie hatte sich schon seelisch darauf vorbereitet, wie ein wütender Itachi sie angreift, dass es nicht geschehen ist lässt hoffen.

Natürlich gibt es ängstliche Blicke seitens der Dorfbewohner den Akatsukis gegenüber, schließlich sollten Nukenins nicht durchs Dorf laufen. Dass der Uchiha ein Clanmörder ist, den sie alle verabscheuen, macht das Ganze nur noch schlimmer. Für Itachi fühlt es sich wie ein Spießroutenlauf an. Er kann die Blicke zwar ignorieren, aber spüren tut er sie dennoch. Das letzte Mal, als er ein Fuß in sein Heimatdorf setzte war es anders, er hatte ein genaues Ziel, Danzo und die Dorfältesten an etwas erinnern. Da hatten alle einfach nur Angst, keiner hatte sich getraut ihn so vorwurfsvoll und verachtend anzusehen. Jetzt in Begleitung eines Konoha-Teams schien diese Angst wie weggeblasen.

„Kakashi-Sensei?", spricht Naruto ihn an. „Wie oft noch, ich bin nicht mehr dein Sensei. Einfach nur Kakashi. Was ist?", erwidert der Jonin. „Wieso gibt Oma-Tsunade uns so einen Auftrag?", erkundigt sich der Chaot, denn er kann das absolut nicht verstehen, so sehr es auch versucht. „Das ist egal, es ist eine Mission", antwortet er, null Interesse daran es seinem ehemaligen Schüler zu erklären, dass Aufträge nicht immer einem selbst gefallen müssen. Jedoch lässt der Blonde nicht locker, sodass er doch beginnt zu erklären, wieso Tsunade es Itachi erlaubt eine Nacht im Dorf zu bleiben. Er weiß zwar nichts von der Schwangerschaft, aber von dem Versprechen des Dorfes und was der Uchiha wirklich getan hat für das Dorf.

Indessen wendet sich Sakura an den Uchiha: „Hast du Sasuke in letzter Zeit gesehen?" Überrascht, dass sie so normal mit ihm sprechen kann schaut er sie erst einmal an. Sie ist wunderschön und stark, die perfekte Partnerin für einen Shinobi, stellt er fest. Ihre Sorge um Sasuke kann man ihr ansehen, auch nach den vergangenen Jahren, indem er zum Nukenin wurde. „Vor über vier Wochen, da ging es ihm gut. Er trainiert viel", antwortet er. In Wahrheit, hatte er nur kleinen Blick auf seinen Bruder, aber dass er stärker geworden ist, das hat er bemerkt. Genauso wie er der Kunoichi anmerkte, dass sie in seinen jüngeren Bruder verliebt ist, und diesen auch immer noch zurück ins Dorf holen will. „Sasuke kommt alleine gut zurecht, es ist besser du sorgst dich nicht um ihn!", ergänzt Itachi. Aus irgendeinem Grund will er mit diesen Worten der jungen Frau Trost schenken, ihr die Sorge um den jüngeren Uchiha nehmen.

Endlich in der Gaststätte angekommen, regelt Kakashi die Formalitäten und kommt mit einem Schlüssel wieder. Während Sakura mit den zwei Akatsukis in die kleine Wohnung eintritt, bezieht er, mit den anderen, Stellung an Tür und Fenstern. Sie würden die Zwei Nukenins beschützen oder aber die Dorfbewohner vor ihnen, je nachdem welcher Fall eintritt, am besten keiner von Beiden. Da abgesehen von Sakura und Naruto, alle Mitglieder bei der Anbu-Einheit waren, kennen sie solche Aufträge und sind sich über das gebührende Verhalten aufgeklärt. Die einzige Frau im Team als medizinische Unterstützung würde auch keine Probleme machen, nur der Uzumaki könnte Probleme verursachen, deshalb behält der Hatake ihn ebenfalls im Auge.

Alleine mit zwei abtrünnigen Ninjas in einem Raum, fühlt die Haruno sich unwohl. Klar als starke Shinobi könnte sie sich verteidigen, aber eine Chance gegen zwei so starke Gegner hätte sie nicht und dass bereitet ihr Angst. Ihr wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn einer aus ihrem Team sie begleitet hätte.

Aber erstaunlicherweise verhalten die Beiden sich vollkommen normal, wie sie schon wenige Minuten später feststellt. Ein wenig ihrer Angst verschwindet, aber vorsichtig würde sie dennoch sein.

Kisame steuert die kleine Küchenzeile mit Essbereich an, legt dort Mantel und anderes Gepäck ab und verschwindet dann ins Bad, wo kurz danach Wasser zu hören ist.

Auch Itachi legt seinen Mantel ab und holt sich dann ein Glas Wasser in der Küche. Die Rosahaarige legt inzwischen ihre kleine Tasche auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Sofa ab, wartend darauf, dass sie mit der ersten Untersuchung beginnen kann.

Extra mündlich auffordern muss sie den Uchiha nicht, ihre zeigende Geste auf die Couch reicht. Er setzt sich, zögert aber dann, etwas liegt ihm noch auf dem Herzen: „Niemand erfährt davon! Weder dein Team, Freunde oder sonst wer. Du und Tsunade sind die einzigen aus Konoha, die darüber Bescheid wissen, das soll so bleiben!", verlangt er, sein Sharingan blitzt zur Warnung auf. „Versprochen, Itachi! Niemand wird davon erfahren", verspricht sie und bittet ihn sich hinzulegen. Ihr Herz schlägt ihr bis zum Hals, sie wäre mehr als froh, wenn sie gehen darf.

„Ich werde…", setzt sie an zu erklären, was sie nun tun wird. „Fang einfach an, du brauchst nichts zu erklären", unterbricht der Uchiha sie. Die Blutabnahme gestaltet sich noch als recht einfach, genau wie das Blutdruckmessen. So auch die Nachfrage nach seinem normalen Gewicht und ob es sich schon verändert hat, was nicht der Fall ist. Wenn sie nichts fragt, herrscht ein unangenehmes Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Sakura traut sich nicht den ehemaligen Konoha-Ninja anzusprechen und er scheint zufrieden mit der Stille zwischen ihnen zu sein.

„Heb bitte dein Shirt", fordert die Iryonin nach einer Weile und Itachi folgt der Aufforderung schweigend. Ihr Patient lässt das abtasten seines Bauches ohne ein Wort über sich ergehen, nicht einmal ein zucken kann sie wahrnehmen. Für einen Laien ist noch nichts zu sehen, jedoch ist der winzige Bauchansatz, der noch von seinen Muskeln verdeckt wird, für geschulte Augen schon sichtbar.

Der Uchiha selbst merkt es nur an seinen Hosen, die enger als zuvor sind. Seine schlechten Augen erkennen auch noch nichts, und bisher hat er sich geweigert eine Hand auf die kleine Wölbung zu legen, weil er sich nicht an ein Baby binden wollte, dass sowieso bald weg wäre. Dass das nicht mehr der Fall ist, wird ihm erst jetzt richtig bewusst.

„Alles in Ordnung? Du bist auf einmal so blass", erkundigt sich die junge Frau. Zum Antworten kommt er nicht, denn er stürmt ins Bad, das Kisame glücklicherweise nicht abgeschlossen hat. Sein Ziel ist die Kloschüssel, wo er das wenig Gegessene erbricht. Dass sein Partner splitterfasernackt aus der Dusche tritt und seine Haare zurückhält, nimmt er nicht bewusst war. Erst als sein Magen sich wieder beruhigt hat, färben sich seine Wangen in einem leichten Rotton, als er seinen Partner ansieht. Sicher hatten sie sich im Laufe der Jahre schon oft nackt gesehen, aber einfach ins Bad stürmen in die Privatsphäre des Anderen, das war eine andere Sache. Dem Hoshigaki schien es jedoch egal zu sein, seine Sorge gilt Itachi. „Geht's wieder?", erkundigt der Ältere sich. „Ja, danke", antwortet Itachi und lässt sich aufhelfen, damit er seinen Mund ausspülen kann. In der Zeit hat sein Partner sich ein Handtuch umgebunden und begleitet den Jüngeren zurück zur Couch in die erfahrenen Hände der Chunin.

„Passiert das öfters?", hakt Sakura nach. „Nicht mehr, vor drei Wochen war das Dauerzustand, aber die letzten Tage musste ich mich nicht mehr übergeben", antwortet er wahrheitsgemäß. „Wurde dir einfach übel oder könnte es einen Grund dafür geben", erkundigt sie sich. „Mir ist etwas bewusstgeworden. Bist du fertig?", versucht er das Thema zu wechseln, mit ihr wollte er nicht darüber reden. „Deinen Bauchumfang bräuchte ich noch, einen Ultraschall kann ich leider hier nicht machen, dann wäre ich fertig", gibt sie zurück. Der Uchiha zieht sein Shirt wieder hoch, will er das einfach nur noch hinter sich bringen. Er bräuchte Zeit alleine, zum Nachdenken. Fertig mit der Untersuchung notiert sich die Rosahaarige etwas bevor sie all ihren Mut zusammen nimmt für das notwendige Gespräch mit dem Nukenin.

Dass der Andere immer noch nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet neben dem Sofa stand, half da nicht gerade.

„Deine Werte sind soweit in Ordnung, ohne dass ich dein Blut untersucht habe. Aber es gibt ein paar Dinge die du jetzt beachten musst", beginnt sie, ihre Augen fest auf ihren Patienten gerichtet. „Wenn du mir jetzt sagst, ich soll mich irgendwo verstecken und mich nicht anstrengen, werfe ich dich aus dem Fenster", entgegnet der Schwarzhaarige gereizt. Das sitzt, die Haruno muss schlucken um ihre Sprache wieder zu finden. „Was spricht denn dagegen?", fragt sie vorsichtig. „Vieles, die Erinnerung an die Morde als Beispiel. Ich muss in Bewegung sein um nicht an vergangene Taten zu denken. Schon allein die letzten Wochen waren die Hölle und daran waren nicht allein die Übelkeit und Schwindelanfälle schuld. Verweile ich länger an einem Ort, bekomme ich Alpträume davon wie ich meinen Clan ermorde", erklärt Itachi. „Das bringt einen Konflikt. Alpträume sind das letzte was du jetzt gebrauchen kannst, aber genauso ist Anstrengung Gift für dich", gibt die Kunoichi zurück. Der Blick des Uchihas schüchtert sie weiter ein, wieso er so eine große Macht über sie hatte weiß sie nicht, aber es gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Sie muss sich selbst einen Ruck geben, um wieder zu ihr selbst zurück zu finden, das war doch nicht so schwer, einen schwangeren Nukenin zu behandeln.

Sakura braucht etwas Zeit um zu überlegen, wie sie das Thema anders angehen kann, ohne das Itachi seine Drohung wahrmacht. „Weißt du was in Bezug auf deine Schwangerschaft auf dich zukommt?", fragt die junge Frau. „Ungefähr, allerdings nur bei einer Frau", gesteht er. „Im Grunde wird es bei dir nicht anders sein. Dich erwarten die gleichen Symptome, das schlimmste hast du schon hinter dir, das erste Trimester. Das zweite ist das angenehmste, wenige Beschwerden, aber dennoch gibt es einige Veränderungen. Zum Beispiel wirst du an Gewicht gewinnen, für einen Shinobi ist das ungewohnt und auch in einem gewissen Maße hinderlich. Du wirst versuchen instinktiv deinen Bauch zu schützen, also in Kampfsituation anderes reagieren, dass sollte dir bewusst sein. Es wäre das Beste, wenn du dich daraus hältst, wenn es möglich ist. Auch wenn du dich vielleicht nicht mehr so müde fühlst, brauchst du mehr Ruhe. Es ist wichtig, dass du schläfst und unterwegs kleinere Pausen machst. Ich verspreche dir, du wirst es selbst merken, dein Körper arbeitet jetzt für Zwei, das strengt an. Dein Chakra wird auch davon beeinflusst, du produzierst zwar die gleiche Menge und deine Kontrolle darüber bleibt, aber je mehr Chakra du verwendest desto erschöpfter wirst du dich fühlen", erklärt sie.

„Ich verstehe schon, ich muss mich schonen, sonst wird mein Körper mich zur Ruhe zwingen", unterbricht der Uchiha ihren Redefluss. „Richtig. Noch etwas, hin und wieder eine längere Pause wird dir Erholung bringen, das ist wichtig. Und wenn du Schmerzen oder Blutungen bekommst, sofort hinlegen und Tsunade oder mich informieren", informiert Sakura ihn. „Werde ich, sind wir jetzt fertig?", fragt Itachi. Er ist es leid die Haruno um sich herum zu haben, sogar in gewisser Weise Befehle von ihr entgegen zu nehmen.

Selten ist der Schwarzhaarige so ungeduldig wie jetzt, doch er will alleine sein, denn er glaubt nicht, dass er noch lange seine Maske aufrechterhalten kann. Sein Partner bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. „Wir haben einen langen Weg hinter uns, ich bin sicher morgen wird früh genug sein, wenn sie noch etwas zu sagen hat", mischt sich der Ältere ein. Die Iryonin hat vor dem ehemals Blauhäutigen noch mehr Angst als vor Itachi, deshalb ergreift sie ihre Tasche und verschwindet aus der Tür. Erst dann kann sie aufatmen, wie das noch werden sollte weiß sie nicht. Angst vor ihrem Patienten, wenn das Tsunade erfahren würde, wäre Spot für die nächste Zeit angesagt. Egal wie, bis morgen früh müsste sie einen Weg finden vernünftig, ohne gleich zurück zu schrecken, mit Itachi zu reden.

„Das war unhöflich", richtet sich der Jüngere an seinen Partner. „Ich musste sie schnell loswerden, das ist doch was du gewollt hast", entgegnet der fast Nackte. „Danke dafür", erwidert der Uchiha, bereit sich in sein das Schlafzimmer zurück zu ziehen, doch dazu kommt er nicht mehr.

Die Gedanken an die Realität überwältigen ihn zuvor. Ein Baby, in etwa sechs Monate wäre es da und dann würde sich sein ganzes Leben verändert. Nein, das würde sich jetzt schon verändern, mehr als ihm lieb ist. Schon jetzt vereinnahmt es seinen Körper, lässt ihn schwächer werden. Immer war er der starke Kämpfer, aber jetzt, was würde aus ihm werden? Ohne Hilfe als Nukenin, das könnte nicht gutgehen.

„Ich hab's verdient", sagt er zu sich selbst. Doch Kisame hat es gehört, kommentiert es aber nicht. Er weiß genau, dass der Jüngere alleine sein will, also würde er seine Dusche beenden.

Wirre Gedanken plagen den Uchiha, Dinge über das Baby aber auch Vergangenes. Die Tränen, welche schon seit Jahren darauf warten, finden ihren Weg. Er fühlt sich alleine, nicht bereit dazu, war er doch erst 21 Jahre. Zum ersten Mal seit dem Mord an seinem Clan, bereut er es seine Mutter getötet zu haben, denn mit Mikoto würde er jetzt gerne reden. Ja er liebte seinen Bruder, aber ein Kind lieben das in ihm heranwächst wäre etwas Anderes. Genau das macht ihm Angst, ein Gefühl, dass er lange nicht mehr gefühlt hat. Alles war geplant und jetzt ist alles anders.

Es dauert lange bis Itachi wieder zur Ruhe kommt, seine Gedanken beruhigt und seinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle.

Vielen Dank an meine Beta und an euch Leser/innen. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen ^^

Bis in zwei Wochen =)

LG SakuraSasuke92


	4. Veränderungen und Fürsorge

Kapitel 3 – Veränderungen und Fürsorge

(14Wochen)

Gerade hat der Uchiha sich soweit wieder beruhigt, da kommt sein Partner aus dem Bad. Itachi schaut zu ihm, sein Blick haftet an seinem Partner, denn er trägt nur seine Hose. Das ist zwar immerhin mehr als vorhin, aber nicht genug seiner Meinung nach. Auch wenn sie die meiste Zeit zusammen sind, sehen sie sich doch selten so. Unwillkürlich mustert der Uchiha den Älteren, stellt dabei fest, dass dieser wirklich mehr als durchtrainiert ist. Das Sixpack zeichnet sich deutlich ab, kein Gramm Fett am ganzen Körper und seine Arme sind durch das schwere Schwert muskulöser als er es von anderen Shinobis kennt. Kisame bemerkt seinen Blick und zieht sich schnell sein Shirt an, dann verschwindet er in die kleine Küche. Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelt den Kopf und fragt sich was mit ihm los ist, das ist ihm noch nie zuvor passiert.

Als Kisame aus der Küchenzeile kommt, setzt sich Itachi auf. Sein Partner hält ihm eine Tasse Tee hin, seine Lieblingssorte, die es jedoch nur im Feuerreicht gibt. Der Uchiha nimmt diese entgegen und rückt, sodass Kisame sich zu ihm setzen kann. „Und?", fragt Kisame. Der Jüngere weiß sofort nach was er fragt, die langjährige Partnerschaft zeigt sich wieder einmal. „Alles in Ordnung. Ich bin mir nur bewusstgeworden, dass ich wirklich ein Kind bekomme und dass sich viel verändern wird. Ich komm jetzt klar, danke für vorhin", erklärt er dem Hoshigaki. Wie erwartet drängt Kisame ihn nicht mehr zu erzählen, jeder von ihnen hielt den Abstand, was der Schwangere zu schätzen weiß. „Wir sollten uns die Nacht ausruhen, morgen müssen wir zurück ins Quartier. Ich bin sicher, dass ich Pain über alle Einzelheiten informieren muss", ist Itachi der Ansicht.

„Würdest du gerne hierbleiben?", hakt Kisame nach, da er den Ton in der Stimme seines Partners gehört hat, die seine Sehnsucht zum Vorschein bringt. Sein jüngerer Partner ist überrascht, noch nie hat Kisame ihn nach so etwas Persönlichen gefragt. „Nein, auch wenn die Hokage es unter diesen Bedingungen vielleicht erlauben würde. Ich kann nicht hierbleiben, dafür habe ich zu viel Schreckliches in diesem Dorf angerichtet", erklärt der Uchiha, die Erinnerungen an die Blicke der Bewohner als sie zur Gaststätte gingen kamen zum Vorschein, sie zeigten, dass er hier niemals mehr in Frieden leben könnte. Ein Nicken kommt von Kisame, weiter würde er nicht nachfragen. Obwohl sie immer sehr unterschiedlich waren, verstanden sie sich auf Anhieb, das gefiel dem Uchiha.

Nachdem Itachi, dass bisschen Essen des Tages wieder verloren hatte, machte sich der Hunger breit. Ein Herd und ein Backofen, das versprach ein anständiges Abendessen, falls sie einen ihrer Beobachter zum Einkaufen schicken konnte oder Kisame genügend mitgebracht hatte. Wie es sich herausstellt, hat der Ältere wirklich an alles gedacht. Schließlich besteht die Option, einfach in ein Restaurant zu gehen, nicht. Die Bewohner von Konoha hätten Angst vor ihnen oder die hasserfüllten Blicken würden den Uchiha vom Essen abhalten. Beides war keine Option für die Nukenins, zum Glück hat Kisame ein Talent zum Kochen. Zusammen zaubern sie ein gesundes sättigendes Abendessen, wobei der Hoshigaki die meiste Arbeit tat.

Es ist noch früh am Abend, also legt sich Itachi etwas aufs Sofa und genießt die Ruhe, denn sie brauchen sich vor niemanden in Acht zu nehmen. Eine wahre Seltenheit, die Beide zu schätzen wissen. Mit zwei Tassen Tee in der Hand, will auch Kisame den ruhigen Abend beginnen. „Danke", nuschelt Itachi, als er eine entgegennimmt. Der Ältere setzt sich auf die Armlehne des Sofas, denn sein Teampartner nimmt den Rest der Couch ein.

„Auch, wenn du es nicht zugibst, du bist erschöpft", stellt Kisame fest. „Behalt du über drei Wochen nichts bei dir, dann wirst du merken wie das an dir zerrt", gibt der Uchiha etwas zickig zurück. Dabei richtet er sich auf, um an seinem Tee zu nippen und gibt so genügend Platz auf dem Sofa frei, das sich der Ältere richtig dazu setzen kann. In den letzten Wochen hatte Itachi stetig an Gewicht verloren, das war ihm noch anzusehen, deshalb wunderte es den ehemals Blauhäutigen nicht, dass er von so einer kurzen Reise so erschöpft war.

„Was ist eigentlich mit weiteren Missionen?", stellt Kisame die Frage, die ihn schon den ganzen Abend bedrückt. Zwar hatte er mitbekommen, was die Rosahaarige sagte, aber nicht was Itachi nun vorhatte. „Du hast ja mitbekommen was Sakura sagte, was so viel bedeutet wie eigentlich soll ich nicht mehr auf Missionen gehen. Aber du weißt, dass ich mich nicht einsperren lasse, ich werde weiterhin gehen. Mit mehr Pausen und längeren Erholungsphasen dazwischen, ich verlass mich da auf mein Gefühl. Dass du eingreifen wirst, wenn ich in Gefahr bin oder es übertreibe, weiß ich und nur deshalb kann ich das ruhigen Gewissens tun", antwortet der Uchiha mit einem ungezwungenen Lächeln. Am Beginn ihrer Teampartnerschaft, hätte keiner von Beiden erwartet, dass sie sich mal so aufeinander verlassen können.

Die Beiden unterhalten sich noch eine Weile, was eigentlich auch selten geschieht, da Beide nicht besonders redselig sind. Itachi hat seine Tasse schon lange leer und gähnt ausgiebig. „Es ist spät geworden, ich möchte morgen zeitig los, also werde ich jetzt schlafen gehen", sagt er und erhebt sich. Auch Kisame leert seine Tasse mit einem letzten Schluck, der Tee ist kalt, aber das stört ihn nicht, trinkt er ihn doch nur dem Uchiha zuliebe. „Ich komme mit, ich werde nur die Tasse noch in die Küche stellen", meint er.

Warten will der Uchiha nicht, doch weiter als bis zur Schlafzimmertür kommt er nicht. „Was ist los?", fragt sein Partner besorgt, als er sieht wie der Jüngere sich am Türrahmen festhält. „Nur einer dieser Schwindelanfälle, ist gleich vorbei", gibt Itachi zurück.

Kisame ist nicht bereit zu warten, sondern führt ihn zum Bett. Noch immer dreht sich alles, dabei hört es sonst immer schnell wieder auf. In der Hoffnung, dass es endlich vorbeigeht, lässt der Schwangere sich rückwärts aufs Bett fallen. Zu liegen hilft ein bisschen, aber das gewünschte Ziel bringt es nicht. Indessen zieht der Ältere alles bis auf die Boxershorts aus. Doch Itachi geht es immer noch nicht viel besser, so hilft Kisame ihm beim ausziehen. Etwas, was der Uchiha vor ein paar Wochen nie zugelassen hätte, egal unter welchen Umständen.

Die Tatsache, nur ein Doppelbett zur Verfügung zu haben würde sie normalerweise auch stören, zumindest auf getrennte bestanden sie, wenn sie schon nicht ein Zimmer für sich alleine haben konnten. Heute jedoch war es beiden egal, Hauptsache sie könnten ungestört schlafen, was sie taten.

So eine geruhsame Nacht, wie diese hatte der Hoshigaki schon lange nicht mehr, allerdings erwacht er bei den ersten Sonnenstrahlen. Im Hauptquartier sind sie wohl sicher, dennoch herrscht da zur jeder Uhrzeit Trubel, da alle zu verschiedenen Zeiten auf Mission gehen und daher jeder einen anderen Schlafrhythmus hat.

Kisame zieht sich an und verlässt leise das Zimmer, den Uchiha würde er schlafen lassen, das täte ihm gut. In der Küche setzt er schon mal Tee auf, Itachis Favorit, während er schaut was man zum Frühstück machen könnte. Seit er von der Schwangerschaft seines Partners wusste, achtet er sehr darauf, dass der Jüngere sich trotz der Umstände richtig ernährt.

Ihre Aufsichtspersonen sind noch immer auf Position, zwar machen sie den Anschein zu schlafen, aber das täuscht. Würde er etwas tun, wo sie eingreifen müssten, wären sie im Bruchteil einer Sekunde da. Der Tee ist fertig, mit einer großen Tasse stellt er sich in den Türrahmen und beobachtet seinen Partner beim Schlafen. So unschuldig wie ein Kind, sieht Itachi beim Schlafen aus, so entspannt und friedlich wie er es noch nie gesehen hat. Der Ältere fragt sich, ob es an der Umgebung liegt, der Geburtsort seines Partners.

Jedoch ist Itachi ein Ninja und bemerkt den Blick seines Partners, verschlafen reibt er sich die Augen. „Wie spät ist es? Ist es wirklich schon wieder Tag?", erkundigt sich der Jüngere. „Schon seit einer guten Stunde", antwortet Kisame. Obwohl es Itachi persönlich noch zu früh ist, steht er auf, geht auf direktem Wege zu dem Älteren, um sich dort die halbvolle Tasse seines Lieblingstees zu klauen. Nur noch lauwarm, aber das ist okay für ihn. Die leere Tasse überreicht der Uchiha wieder zurück, bereit sich für den Tag zu kleiden. Die leere Tasse in seiner Hand interessiert ihn wenig, lieber beobachtet er wie sich der Schwanger anzieht. Auch seine wissenden Augen, sehen noch kein Anzeichen eines Babybauches, nur den durchtrainierten Körper eines Shinobis. Wie auch vorhin bemerkt Itachi den musternden Blick des einzig anderen Anwesenden. „Nein, man sieht noch nichts und das ist auch besser so!", befriedigt der Uchiha die Neugier des Anderen.

Angezogen für den Tag, nehmen sie ihr Frühstück zu sich. Wobei der Uchiha zuerst einmal nur Tee trinkt, das hilft ihm gegen die morgendliche Übelkeit, erst danach kann er etwas essen. In den letzten Wochen hatte er mehr als einmal das böse Erlebnis gehabt, zu früh nach seiner Runde mit der Kloschüssel gefrühstückt zu haben und musste sein Essen umgehend wieder erbrechen. Seitdem nahm er sich viel mehr Zeit dazu, trank den Tee und wartete eine Weile bis er zu Essen begann.

Da Itachi gestern zu müde für eine Dusche war, holt er dies noch nach. Erst danach packen sie ihr Zeug beisammen, es wird Zeit zum Aufbrechen. Vor der Tür überreicht Sakura ihnen eine Schriftrolle mit Itachis Werten und einem Ort, der Wald des Schreckens, an dem sie sich in zehn Wochen für eine nächste Untersuchung treffen würden. Zu ihrer Zufriedenheit waren auch die Blutwerte in Ordnung, jedoch überreicht sie ihm ein paar Tabletten. „Vitamine, die werden dir helfen gesund zu bleiben, jeden Tag eine", erklärt sie. Gegen einfache Vitamine hat er nichts einzuwenden, daher stopft er sie in dir Manteltasche.

Mit einem kurzen Dank für die Nacht verlassen die Akatsukis Konoha-Gakure.

Die erholsame Nacht lässt den Uchiha sein normales Tempo gehen, sodass sie spät in der Nacht das Hauptquartier erreichen. Glücklicherweise sind die meisten auf Mission, darunter auch Deidara, es herrscht also weitestgehend Ruhe.

Bevor sie jedoch ihr Zimmer aufsuchen, gehen sie zum Leader, der sie herzlich begrüßt und sich auch sogleich erkundigt, ob Tsunade ihm helfen konnte. „Leider nichts, außer mich ärztlich zu unterstützen", antwortet der Uchiha knapp. „Etwas mehr Informationen wären nicht schlecht, Itachi Uchiha!", gibt Pain zu verstehen, diese typischen kurzen Antworten des Konoha-Ninjas mochte er noch nie. „Das Jutsu kann nicht mehr Rückgängig gemacht werden, dafür bin ich schon zu weit. Wie sagte sie so schön, es ist nun Realität, ein ganz normales Baby das in mir heranwächst. Die Hokage hat sich auf mein Sharingan und meine Fähigkeiten verlassen, es rechtzeitig selbst aufzulösen, jedoch ist das nicht der Fall gewesen. Um wenigstens einen Teil wieder gut zu machen, behält sie meine Schwangerschaft im Auge. Sie hat eine begabte Iryonin auf mich angesetzt, ich werde mich zu bestimmten Zeiten mit ihr außerhalb von Konoha für die Untersuchungen treffen. Und um es mir etwas leichter zu machen, sorgt sie dafür, dass Kisame und ich derzeit nicht von Konoha gejagt werden", erklärt Itachi so kurz wie möglich, aber sodass ihr Anführer zufrieden gestellt wird. „Okay, was ist mit Missionen?", hakt der Orangehaarige nach. „Sind erlaubt, solange ich mir das selbst zutraue", antwortet der Schwangere. Glücklicherweise ist Pain damit zufrieden gestellt und sie können sein Büro verlassen. Die Schriftrolle von Sakura legt er ihm allerdings vorher noch auf den Schreibtisch, mit kurzer Erklärung, dass seine Werte darin aufgezeichnet sind.

Der Uchiha ist von dem Tagesmarsch erschöpft, er hat bloß noch im Sinn zu schlafen, aber bei der stickigen Luft im Zimmer, muss er erst einmal lüften. Es ist selbst für seine Verhältnisse spät, in der Regel versucht er einen normalen Schlafrhythmus beizubehalten, leider gelingt das nicht immer, wie diese Nacht. Sein Partner räumt ihre Sachen weg, nimmt ihre produzierte Wäsche auf den Arm und wendet sich an den Jüngeren: „Schlaf, ich schreibe den Bericht für Pain und werde unsere Sachen waschen."

Früher hätte sich Itachi dagegen gewehrt, nun war er froh darum. Jedoch bemerkt er die zusätzliche Fürsorge, die Kisame gegenüber ihm hat. Sicher das war nicht ganz neu, schon immer war der Ältere sehr zuvorkommend und auch beschützend ihm gegenüber, aber seit der Schwangerschaft noch viel mehr. Obwohl der Hoshigaki selbst müde sein muss, lässt er dem Jüngeren allein im Zimmer, um ihm Freiraum zu geben und übernimmt sogar die lästige Pflicht des Berichts schreiben und das auch noch mitten in der Nacht. Innerlich dankt der Uchiha ihm, für vieles.

Die Gedanken halten ihn aber noch eine Weile wach, sodass es noch mitbekommt als Kisame zurück aufs Zimmer kommt, sich selbst schlafend legend. Wann dieser allerdings aufsteht bemerkt er nicht. Allerdings findet er seinen Teampartner, Hidan sowie auch Kakuzu im großen Aufenthaltsraum des Versteckes.

Selbstverständlich erkundigt auch der Arzt der Akatsukis sich, wie ihr Besuch in Konoha gelaufen ist. Der Uchiha nimmt Platz, bevor er überhaupt überlegt zu antworten. „Wie weit sind alle anderen eingeweiht?", stellt Itachi die Gegenfrage. „Noch gar nicht, Pain wollte deinen Besuch in Konoha abwarten", erwidert der Älteste der Akatsukis, keiner von ihnen wusste wie alt er wirklich ist. „Tsunade konnte nichts mehr tun, aus dem Jutsu wurde Realität", erklärt der Konoha-Nukenin, ohne Hidan in sein Geheimnis einzuweihen. „Verstehe, haben sie dir wenigstens Einzelheiten über das Jutsu und dessen Fortbestehen gegeben?", hakt Kakuzu nach. „Ja, ich habe die Schriftrolle an Pain übergeben, du wirst sie erhalten, wenn er es für richtig hält", entgegnet Itachi.

Indessen hat der Hoshigaki Tee aufgesetzt, wovon er seinem Partner nun eine Tasse überreicht, dieses Mal nicht dessen Lieblingssorte. „Pain will dich sprechen", teilt der ehemals Blauhäutige seinem Teamkameraden mit. „Sicher, aber er kann warten bis ich gefrühstückt habe", gibt der Schwangere zurück. Er war schon immer einer der Wenigen, die nicht sprangen, wenn der Leader etwas wollte, jetzt erst Recht.

Der Akatsuki-Anführer verlangt von Itachi, dass die anderen Mitglieder ebenfalls eingeweiht werden. Davon ist dieser aber überhaupt nicht begeistert und weigert sich. Solange er es konnte, wollte er es verheimlich, seiner Meinung nach wussten es eh schon mehr als genug. Jedoch ließ Pain nicht locker, ihn interessierte nicht was der Uchiha davon hielt oder ob es diesen schwach erscheinen ließ. „Wenn du nichts sagst, werde ich allen Mitgliedern davon erzählen", sind die letzten Worte vom Leader darüber. „Dann mach mal, ich erzähl nichts!", schreit Itachi wütend. So in Rage hatte der Orangehaarige den Shinobi noch nie erlebt, aber er blieb dabei und informierte alle Akatsuki-Mitglieder, welche gerade in Quartier sind.

Von Itachi ist den Rest des Tages nicht mehr zu sehen. Kisame sorgt dafür, dass er zu Essen bekommt, lässt ihn aber ansonsten auch alleine.

Am nächsten Morgen erwacht Itachi als Erster, sein Partner schläft überraschenderweise noch, dabei war es schon spät am Morgen. Das Versteck liegt in völliger Ruhe, eine wahre Seltenheit, deshalb schnappt er sich frisches Zeug und verschwindet unter die Dusche. Da es nur ein Gemeinschaftsbad gibt, denn die kleinen Bäder die zum Zimmer gehören haben nur eine Toilette und ein Waschbecken, kann er nicht vermeiden, dann doch einen der andern Akatsuki-Mitglieder anzutreffen. Ärgern tut es ihn nur, dass es ausgerechnet der blonde Künstler sein muss. Dieser muss wohl in der Nacht von seiner Mission zurückgekehrt sein muss.

„Itachi, du bist schon wieder zurück", gibt der Blonde schnell von sich. „Ja", lässt Itachi genervt von sich hören. Auf ein Gespräch hat er überhaupt keine Lust, besonders nicht mit Deidara. Schnell legt er seine frische Kleidung in die davor gesehenen Ablagen und geht in den Vorraum der Duschen. Dort legt er seine benutze Kleidung ab, schnappt sich sein Waschzeug aus dem Regal und verschwindet in die einzige Dusche, die unterteilt ist. Normalerweise machte es ihm nichts, die offene Gemeinschaftsdusche zu benutzen, doch in Anwesenheit von Deidara fühlt er sich nicht wohl, besonders jetzt nicht mehr. Vermutlich würde er in den nächsten Monaten nur noch die Einzeldusche benutzen, spätestens, wenn man ihm ansah, dass er schwanger ist.

Das Wasser außerhalb verrät ihm, dass der Blonde ebenfalls duscht und der lässt sich bekanntlich viel Zeit dafür. Wenige Minuten später hört er erneut die Tür zur Dusche aufgehen, er lauscht wer es ist. „Guten Morgen, Kisame", lässt der Blonde zur Begrüßung hören und verrät so wer eingetreten ist. Er weiß, dass sein Partner genauso ungern mit dem Künstler duscht, wie er selbst, deshalb öffnet er schnell den Spalt seiner Einzeldusche, die mindestens für drei Leute ausreicht. Kisame erblickt ihn sofort, sodass der Schwangere ihn zu sich rein winkt. Nur zu gerne nimmt der Hoshigaki das Angebot an, bedankt sich natürlich auch sofort bei seinem Partner dafür. Auch wenn sie sich mehr als sonst Zeit lassen, will Deidara einfach nicht aus der Dusche verschwinden, letztendlich schleicht Kisame sich unbemerkt zurück in den Vorraum, wo die Handtücher aufbewahrt werden. Eins um die Taille gewickelt, reicht er Itachi eins in die Einzeldusche.

In dem Moment betritt Sasori, voll bekleidet die Dusche. Wie immer meckert er seinen Partner an, dieses Mal weil er zulange braucht und der Leader auf sie wartet. Nach Ende der Standpauke ist das Künstlerteam schnell verschwunden. Itachi hofft, dass sie sofort auf ihre nächste Mission geschickt werden, damit er Ruhe vor dem Blonden hat.

Wieder angezogen und die nassen Haare getrocknet, betreten sie den Aufenthaltsraum, wo Konan so nett war für die Beiden das Frühstück auf den Tisch zu stellen. „Pain will euch nach dem Frühstück sprechen", teilt sie dabei mit und geht dann.

„Wie sieht's aus Itachi, werden wir die Mission annehmen, wenn der Leader eine für uns hat?", erkundigt sich der Ältere. „Sicher, noch ist ja nichts zu sehen und behindern tut es mich auch nicht. Solange wie es mir möglich ist, soll alles so weitergehen wie gewohnt. Wenn das nicht mehr der Fall ist, sehe ich weiter", gibt er zurück. Kisame nickt, sicher dass es schon bald soweit sein wird. Er fragt sich ob, Itachi selbst nicht auffällt, dass sich sein Verhalten schon verändert hat.

„Guten Morgen. Ich habe eben Deidara auf eine weitere Mission geschickt, sonst wäre es nur wieder in Streit ausgeartet. Aber zum eigentlichen Thema, traust du dir weitere Missionen zu?", beginnt der Leader. „Ich sehe keine Probleme, wieso ich das nicht sollte", gibt der Schwangere zurück. „Gut, dann habe ich eine Mission für euch", erwidert Pain. Eine kurze Erklärung zu ihrem Auftrag folgt, nichts was sie nicht schon getan hätten, aber gefährlich. Itachi lehnt dennoch nicht ab, was seinen Partner nicht erfreut, er ist besorgt um den Uchiha, will ihn aber nicht verärgern indem er dagegen ist. Niemals hat er wegen der Gesundheit seines Partners etwas gesagt, egal wie schwer und gefährlich die Missionen waren, aber dieses Mal fällt es im wirklich schwer.

Der Orangehaarige bemerkt den besorgten Blick des Hoshigaki. „Bist du dagegen?", wendet er sich deshalb an Kisame. Nur ein Kopfschütteln, aber eine Antwort. Dem Schwangeren wird bewusst, dass sich der Ältere Sorgen um ihn macht, will aber keine Schwäche zeigen, das lässt sein Stolz nicht zu. Wenigstens die eine Mission wollte er noch erledigen, als ob sich nichts geändert hätte.

Somit packen sie, denn in einer halben Stunde soll es schon losgehen. Kisame nutzt wieder seine Schriftrolle, in der er die wichtigsten Sachen einpackt. Zusätzlich zu sonst nimmt er eine Decke und Futon mit, damit Itachi nachts besser schlafen konnte. Außerdem würden sie in eine kalte Gegend müssen, da würde zusätzlich Wärme definitiv vom Vorteil sein. Auch Essen packt er mehr als üblich ein, für den Fall das der Uchiha nochmals erbrechen muss und dann eine Zusatzportion benötigt.


	5. Mission mit Geständnissen und Wahrheiten

Kapitel 4 –Mission mit Geständnissen und Wahrheiten

Ihre Mission führt sie in den Norden, in ein mehr als kaltes Gebiet, genauer nach Shimogakure, dem Dorf versteckt im Frost. Schon alleine der Weg, würde knapp eine Woche dauern, weil es ab der Grenze sehr unwegsam ist, durch hohe Schneeberge und vereiste Stellen. Daher würde ihr Auftrag mehrere Wochen in Anspruch nehmen. Was allerdings nichts Besonderes ist, da es häufig vorkam. Information zu beschaffen oder einen Bijou zu jagen benötigte Zeit, besonders wenn das Gelände schwer zugänglich ist.

Obwohl es anstrengend ist in der eisigen Kälte voran zu kommen, erledigen sie die Mission dafür zügig und ohne in größere Kämpfe verwickelt zu werden, womit sie nicht gerechnet haben. Jedoch müssen sie noch eine Kleinigkeit erledigen, dies können sie aber auf dem Heimweg tun, sodass sie erst einmal das gefährliche Gebiet hinter sich lassen. Dass sie hier nirgends feindlich gesinnten Ninjas begegnet sind, ist eigentlich ein halbes Weltwunder, denn bisher hat das Gebiet immer ein paar Kämpfe auf Lager gehabt.

Nur noch ein paar Stunden Fußmarsch trennen sie von ihrem letzten Ziel. Immerhin ist dort wie auch in ihrer jetzigen Umgebung keine große Gefahr im direkten Umkreis, sodass Kisame der Ansicht ist, dass es Zeit für eine Pause ist. Nach mehreren Stunden Fußmarsch durch den Regen, ist Itachi ganz seiner Meinung. Seit ihrer kurzen Mittagspause, wo sie nicht einmal etwas Essen konnten, weil sie dann doch noch von feindlichen Ninjas angegriffen worden, sind sie ohne Zwischenstopp unterwegs. Außerdem setzt die Abenddämmerung schon ein, was ihnen bestätigt das es Zeit wird etwas zu Essen. Sie würden es heute nicht mehr bis zu ihrem Ziel schaffen, das stand schon fest.

Ihre verdiente Ruhepause verbringen sie in einer versteckten Höhle, in der Nähe des Dorfes Yugakure, das Dorf versteckt hinter den heißen Quellen. Wie der Dorfname schon verrät gibt es hier überall versteckte heiße Quellen und genau so eine haben sie erfreulicherweise gefunden. Zwar ist die Quelle neben einer Höhle und somit nicht nutzbar bis es aufhört zu schütten, aber das wäre ihnen jetzt erst mal egal. Vielleicht hätten sie am Morgen mehr Glück.

Aufgrund von nur kurzen Halten in den vergangenen Wochen, die man kaum als richtige Pausen sehen kann, beschließen sie, dass sie ein Nachtlager aufschlagen, eines wo sie mehr als nur ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekämen. Die Erholungen haben die Beiden somit dringend nötig und aus dem Regen zu kommen, war ihnen auch recht.

Noch in seinen nassen Sachen, entzündet der Hoshigaki ein kleines Feuer, auf dem er Reis aufsetzt, sowie die Hühnchen Reste erwärmt. Viel mehr hatten sie nicht mehr übrig. Es wurde Zeit das sie ihre Reisevorräte auffüllen. Ihre letzte Mahlzeit haben sie am Morgen zu sich genommen, da meldet sich der Hunger sofort, als sie den Duft des Geflügels wahrnehmen. Mit einem anständigen Essen im Magen fühlen die zwei Akatsukis sich gleich besser. Da rückt das Übel nasse Kleidung wieder in den Vordergrund, welches Beide bisher verdrängt haben. Obwohl sie schon eine Weile am Feuer sitzen, fühlen sie keinerlei Unterschied, sie sind einfach bis auf die Haut durchnässt. Da zieht die Kälte richtig in die Knochen, weil die vom Regen durchdrungenen Klamotten an ihren Körpern einfach nicht trocknen wollen.

Kisame, dem es sonst eigentlich nicht interessiert in welchem Zustand seine Kleidung ist, steht abrupt auf und legt sie ab. Er hat einfach die Schnauze voll von nassen Stoff, erst der Schnee, dann der Regen, einen trockenen Zustand gab es praktisch nicht. Nur noch in Boxershorts, die er sich auch fast vom Leib gerissen hätte, steht er nun vor seinem Teamkollegen. Auf seiner Haut kann man Wassertropfen sehen, eine deutliche Bestätigung wie nass ihre Sachen sind.

Der Uchiha, welcher genauso durchnässt ist, würde es ihm zwar gerne gleichtun, aber er zögert noch. Bisher hat keiner seinen veränderten Körper gesehen und eigentlich hofft er, dass dies auch noch eine Weile so bleiben würde. Das ihm da das Wetter einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hat, war nicht in seiner Planung enthalten. Da hilft es auch nicht, dass sein Partner von seinen besonderen Umständen weiß. Wissen und es sehen, sind immer noch zwei verschiedene Dinge. Durch die Schichten von Kleidungsstücken kann man nichts von seinem Zustand sehen.

„Itachi, zieh deine Kleidung aus! Du wirst sonst noch krank, du bist genauso durchnässt wie ich", fordert der Ältere seinen jüngeren Partner auf. Doch auch wenn der Konoha-Ninja ihn anschaut, ist kein Anzeichen eines Handels zu bemerken. „Wo liegt das Problem? Bisher hast du dich nie so angestellt", hakt der Hoshigaki nach, der mehr als besorgt um die Gesundheit des Schwangeren ist. „Nun ist es halt ein wenig anders", gibt Itachi zurück. Noch immer macht der Jüngere keine Anstalten etwas von der nassen Kleidung abzulegen, nicht einmal den Akatsuki-Mantel.

Normalerweise ist Kisame sehr geduldig, gerade wenn es seinen Partner betrifft, aber wenn es darum geht eine Erkältung oder ähnliches zu vermeiden, dann kann er auch anders. „Zieh dich aus oder ich tue es!", verlangt er deshalb von dem Jüngeren, verleiht seiner Forderung einen starken Nachdruck, damit Itachi auch endlich reagiert. Zunächst zeigt es Erfolg, denn endlich zieht der Uchiha seinen Mantel aus, doch dann geht das Zögern von vorne los. Der Ältere ist mit seiner Geduld am Ende, er kann sich das nicht länger ansehen. So ein Theater wegen des Ausziehens zu machen, das kann er beim besten Willen nicht verstehen.

Ohne Vorwarnung ergreift er das Shirt des Schwangeren und zieht es ihm schnell aus, sofort schlingt der Jüngere seine Arme um seinen nackten Oberkörper. „Stell dich nicht so an, sobald du die Hose ausgezogen hast, gebe ich dir eine der Decken", meint der Ältere, der hoffte das die Schriftrolle keinen Schaden genommen hat, denn da ist ihr ganzes Zeug zum Schlafen drin. Wieder keine Anstalten, jetzt reicht es dem Hoshigaki endgültig. Mit geschickten Fingern öffnet er den Hosenknopf seines Partners und zieht dessen Hose zu Boden, wo der Jüngere auch endlich mal mithilft, seine Schuhe aus zu ziehen.

Als Kisame sich wieder aufrichtet bemerkt er die kleine Wölbung in Itachis Unterbauch, diese zieht ihn vollkommen in den Bann. Der Uchiha legt instinktiv seine Hände darauf, sodass sein Babybauch vor weiteren Blicken geschützt wird. „Starr nicht so!", meckert der Jüngere rum, dabei zieht sein Gesicht aber eine leichte Röte. Die Veränderung in seinem Körper ist ihm peinlich, aber sein Partner wendet seinen Blick nicht ab, sondern legt seine Hände auf Itachis Oberarme. „Komm ans Feuer, da wickeln wir dich in eine Decke ein, ich will nicht, dass du krank wirst", sagt er sanft und führt den Schwangeren zu seinem Platz zurück. Er geht gar nicht auf die Bauchwölbung seines Partners ein, etwas das Itachi an seinem Teamkollegen schätzt. Sanft dirigiert der Älteren den Uchiha zurück ans Feuer und holt die Schriftrolle hervor, die zum Glück unbeschädigt ist. Die zusätzliche Decke, die er für die kalte Gegend mitgenommen hatte, darf nun seine Dienste tun. Mit Bedacht legt er diese um den Oberkörper des Schwarzhaarigen, dabei fällt sein Blick wieder auf den winzigen Babybauch. Natürlich bleibt dem Jüngeren das nicht unbemerkt. „Geh bitte", fordert der Uchiha, dem es unangenehm ist seinen veränderten Körper so zu zeigen, mehr noch es stört ihn gewaltig, dass ihn so jemand sieht. „Ich werde nicht gehen, Itachi. Wickel dich bitte in die Decke!", entgegnet Kisame in einem ruhigen Ton. Endlich schlingt der Jüngere die Decke richtig um seinen nackten Körper.

Nun ist auch nichts mehr von der Schwangerschaft zu sehen, doch eines muss er jetzt klarstellen: „Itachi, es gibt eine Sache um die ich dich bitten muss", beginnt Kisame nach einer Weile der Stille. Sein Partner sieht ihn aufmerksam an. „Ich weiß über deinen Zustand Bescheid, versteck es nicht vor mir! Vertrau mir, wir sind schon so viele Jahre Partner, ich würde nie zulassen, dass dir etwas geschieht. Ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn du mir nicht vertraust", bittet er den Jüngeren. „Ich weiß, es fällt trotzdem schwer", gesteht Itachi. „Dass es leicht wird, habe ich auch nicht gesagt. Sag mir einfach, wenn du etwas brauchst oder sonst irgendetwas ist", erwidert er mit einem sanften Lächeln. Es lässt den hochgewachsenen Mann, überhaupt nicht mehr angsteinflößend wirken. „Du wirst noch weich!", merkt der Schwarzhaarige an. „Kann schon sein, solange nur du es bemerkst, ist es mir egal", gibt der Hoshigaki zurück. „Du nervst mit deiner Fürsorge!", sagt Itachi, als Kisame extra wegen ihm das Feuer weiter anschürt. „Lieber ich als Deidara, findest du nicht?", erkundigt der Ältere sich. „Ja! … Kisame ich vertraue dir, nicht nur wegen dem Baby. Schon viel länger, ich brauch nur Zeit mich selbst daran zu gewöhnen. Ich kenne seit meiner Kindheit nichts als Krieg und Kämpfe. Ich kenne meinen Körper nur als schlank und durchtrainiert, es macht mir Angst wie schnell er sich verändert", erzählt der Jüngere. „Es ist beängstigend das ein Kind einen so schnell vereinnahmt, nicht wahr?", hakt sein Partner nach. „Ja, sehr", bestätigt er. Ein solches Geständnis ist ein echter Vertrauensbeweis, dass weiß der Hoshigaki zu schätzen.

„Kann ich noch etwas Reis haben?", erkundigt sich der Schwangere. Verwundert über die Nachfrage, setzt Kisame den Topf wieder übers Feuer. „Wie viel willst du haben?", fragt er nur. „Eine normale Portion. Eigentlich habe ich schon seit Tagen Heißhunger auf Ramen, aber ich weiß, dass wir da nicht rankommen", erklärt der Konoha-Ninja. „Mit Ramen kann ich leider nicht dienen, aber wenn du mehr zu essen benötigst, hättest du einfach nur was sagen müssen", erwidert Kisame. Der Ältere hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass Itachi vielleicht mehr benötigte als bisher. Da er keine Erfahrungen mit Schwangerschaften hat, ist es auch für ihn Neuland. Er würde es lernen und den Jüngeren so gut wie es ihm möglich ist unterstützen. „Werde ich jetzt, versprochen", gibt der Uchiha zurück.

Die zusätzliche Portion füllt der Schwangere seinen Magen endlich zufriedenstellend.

Indessen sie sich die Zeit am Lagerfeuer vertrieben haben, beginnt ihre Kleidung endlich zu trocknen. Ihre Ersatzkleidung hatte sie leider bei ihrem Kampf zuvor ruiniert. Zwar sind sie unbeschadet aus dem Kampf gegangen, jedoch wurde ihr Reisegepäck vollkommen aufgeschlitzt, sodass sie die Sachen gleich an Ort und Stelle weggeworfen haben.

Das schwarze Shirt von Kisame ist als erstes trocknen, das er dann seinem jüngeren Teamkollegen gibt, bis dessen eigenes trocken ist. Eine Weile sitzen sie noch schweigend am Feuer, bevor die Müdigkeit sie Beide übermannt.

Der Ältere ist jedoch schon vor dem Morgengrauen wieder wach, bereit die Mission endlich zu beenden und ins Versteck zurück zu kehren, doch er will seinem Partner die Erholung gönnen und lässt ihn weiterschlafen. Bevor dieser jedoch erwacht, hört der grässliche Regen des Vortags endlich auf, nach und nach kommt die Sonne hinter den Wolken hervor. Das verspricht eine trockene Heimreise, wo sie dann auch frische Sachen haben.

Als auch der Jüngere ausgeschlafen hat, gibt es Frühstück und einen Besuch in der heißen Quelle, nach Wochen ohne regelmäßige Duschen, die reinste Wohltat. Itachi bekommt den Vortritt in das warme Wasser zu gehen, damit er seinen Bauch verstecken kann, so wie es ihm lieb ist. Kisame folgt erst als der Jüngere ihm sagt, dass er kommen kann. Das Wasser in der heißen Quelle hat genau die richtige Temperatur um sich wieder aufzuwärmen. Perfekt bevor sie wieder aufbrechen müssten.

„Tsunade hatte kein Recht dir das an zu tun", beginnt Kisame seine Gedanken vom Morgen zu äußern. Jetzt, wo sein Partner ausgeschlafen hat, kann er diese nun nicht länger unausgesprochen lassen. „Sie hatte kein Recht dazu, das ist richtig. Dennoch wird es mir auf gewisse Weise ewig eine Lehre sein und es bringt ja nicht nur schlechtes mit sich. Ich habe nie erwartet, wieder eine Familie zu haben, viel weniger ein eigens Kind. Das sollte ich als etwas Positives betrachten. Allerdings bin ich in der Zeit etwas auf dich angewiesen", erwidert der Schwangere. „Wir sind Partner, uns trennt keiner mehr. Wir stehen das zusammen durch, das verspreche ich dir!", gibt der ehemals Blauhäutige zurück. „Ich danke dir", bedankt sich der Uchiha. „Lass uns die Mission beenden und dann ins Hauptquartier zurückkehren!", wendet sich Kisame an seinen Partner, der ein Nicken zur Bestätigung gibt.

Sie beenden die Mission, wie erwartet, ohne weitere Probleme und zügiger als erwartet. Die Schriftrolle zu stehlen, war wirklich leicht gewesen. Was Pain allerdings mit dieser wollte wissen sie nicht und interessiert sie auch nicht. Ohne Kampf, war das ein Kinderspiel gewesen und hat sie kaum Zeit gekostet. Der kleine Umweg, um den der Leader sie gebeten hat, kostet die Zwei also nur einen Tagesmarsch. Auf ihrem Rückweg, rasten sie an derselben Höhle wieder, dieses Mal nicht wegen dem Wetter, sondern weil Itachi darum bittet. Obwohl der Jüngere erst vor einem Tag, eine ganze Nacht Pause hatte und sich hätte da erholen müssen, ist er sichtlich erschöpft. Dieses Mal sagt er es dem Älteren, deshalb wählen sie die Höhle als Nachtquartier aus. Zwar ist es noch kein Abend, aber der Jüngere würde die lange Pause brauchen, der Heimweg ist noch lang.

Am Abend bekommen sie überraschend Besuch, eine zierliche Gestalt torkelt an der Höhlenwand entlang hinein, Sakura. Blut verschmiert tritt sie in den Feuerschein, der das Ausmaß ihres Zustandes offenbart. Sie zittert am ganzen Körper, ihre Kleidung ist mitgenommen und eingeweicht von Blut. Kisame fängt sie auf, als ihre Beine den Dienst endgültig versagen. Itachi richtet sofort seinen Futon für sie her, hilft ihr beim Ablegen ihrer äußeren Kleidung, während Kisame warmes Wasser aus der Quelle holt, um Sakura vom Blut zu befreien. Ein wenig später, nimmt sie mechanisch das nasse Tuch entgegen und beginnt sich zu reinigen. Wer die Zwei sind hat sie nicht registriert, sie ist so durch den Wind, dass sie die Nukenins nicht richtig wahrnimmt. Deshalb blendet sie auch unbewusst aus, dass sie nur in ihrer Unterwäsche vor zwei Akatsukis Mitgliedern steht.

Itachi wickelt sie in einer Decke und drückt sie auf seinen Futon am Feuer, sodass sie sich aufwärmen kann. Die Rosahaarige starrt nur vor sich hin, abwesend wie es eine Kunoichi nie sein sollte, außerhalb ihres Heimatdorfes.

„Was ist passiert?", fragt der Uchiha schließlich. „Orochimaru. Ich… Sasuke…er…ich…", stottert sie zusammenhangslos. Entsetzen ist ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Beruhige dich. Was ist mit Sasuke? Was hat mein Bruder getan?", erkundigt er sich und versucht ihr damit zu helfen, sich auf eins nach dem anderen zu konzentrieren. „Er… er hat… hat… er hat mich gerettet", bringt sie leise über ihre Lippen. „Das ist doch gut, etwas Positives", erwidert er, glücklich das Sasuke doch noch ein Herz hat. „Wieso? Wieso hat er das getan?", fragt sie verwirrt, schaut den anderen Uchiha Bruder an, der ihrer großen Liebe doch so ähnlich sieht. Endlich nimmt sie wahr wen sie vor sich hat. Die schwarzen Haare und Augen, die bei einem Kampf rot aufleuchten, die blasse Hautfarbe, alles erinnert sie an den jüngeren Uchiha. „Er liebt dich, ganz tief in seinem Herzen liebt er dich immer noch", gesteht Itachi, das war schon lange seine Vermutung, mit dieser Tat hat sein Bruder es nur bestätigt. Kisame reicht ihm eine Flasche mit Wasser für die Rosahaarige, sie sieht dehydriert aus. Dankend nimmt sie ein paar kleine Schlucke. Endlich beruhigt sie sich, ihr Plus fährt zurück auf Normalzustand.

Natürlich hat Kisame die Sorge, dass sich in der Nähe Gefahr befindet. Sein Partner ist erschöpft und die junge Kunoichi noch nicht wieder bereit einen Kampf auszutragen. „Itachi, du bleibst bei ihr. Ich schau mich mal draußen um", wendet er sich an den Jüngeren.

Der Hoshigaki findet jedoch keine Anzeichen von anderen Shinobi, nur Sakuras Stirnband hat er finden können. Vorsorglich löschen sie das Feuer, welches der Höhle erhellt hat. Nun ist alles in Dunkelheit gehüllt, nicht einmal der Mond, bringt Licht, denn dieser ist hinter dichte Wolken gehüllt. Mit nur einem Futon, der extra für Itachi mitgenommen wurde, und der Angst, dass Sakura verfolgt wird, muss einer Wache halten. Der Schwangere ist mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt und die Sorge um die Shinobi neben ihm, sodass er die erste Wache übernimmt, außerdem hat sein Partner bisher weniger geschlafen als er.

Der Ältere legt sich gegen die Felswand, sein Schwert als Schutzwand neben sich gestellt, bereit direkt einen Kampf zu beginnen, wenn ein Eindringling käme. Itachi den es tiefer in die Höhle gezogen hat, von wo er aber den Eingang gut im Blick hat, lehnt sich ebenfalls an die Wand. Er sitzt auf dem Ende seines Futons, die Beine leicht angewinkelt, das Sharingan aktiviert. Sakura liegt direkt neben ihm, eingemummelt in die Decke.

Eine Weile später, richtet sie sich auf, lehnt ihren Kopf gegen die Schulter des ehemaligen Konoha-Ninjas. Anscheinend sucht sie Sicherheit und Nähe, deshalb legt er einen Arm um sie. „Hast du dich nicht früher getraut?", fragt er leise, sodass er Kisame nicht wieder weckt. „Es ist ein wenig merkwürdig. Eigentlich sind wir Feinde", erwidert sie, ihr Stimme klingt nicht mehr so erschrocken. „Das ist vorübergehend aufgehoben. Du zitterst ein wenig, ist dir kalt?", erkundigt der Uchiha sich, in seiner Stimme schwingt Besorgnis mit. Er vernimmt ein Nicken an seiner Seite. „Setz dich zwischen meine Beine, dann teilen wir uns Kisames Mantel", fordert Itachi sie auf. Den Mantel hat er vorhin bekommen, als er seine Decke an die Rosahaarige abgegeben hat. Sakura klettert geschickt über sein Bein und kuschelt sich sofort an seine Brust. Er nimmt Kisames Mantel von seinen Schultern und legt diesem um sie, einen Arm um die junge Frau gelegt, hofft er, dass ihr Zittern bald abebben würde. „So besser?", hakt er leise nach. „Ja, viel besser. Danke", erwidert sie.

Zum ersten Mal schaut er ihr direkt in die Augen, welche eine so wunderschöne Farbe haben, ein strahlendes Türkis. Der perfekte Kontrast zu ihrer außergewöhnlichen rosa Haarfarbe. Ungewollt deaktiviert er sein Sharingan zum Vorschein kommen seine schwarzen, getrübten Augen, die auch sie das erste Mal aus der Nähe sieht. „Deine Augen…", setzt die Haruno an, geschockt, dass diese wundervollen Augen ein Manko haben. „Was ist mit meinen Augen?", erkundigt Itachi sich, auch wenn er genau weiß was sie meint. „Deine Augen zeigen… Besorgnis und Liebe… obwohl du so viel Schlimmes getan hast, und seine… seine sind so kalt… ohne jede Emotion, doch deine sind… trüb, als…", sagt sie. Der Nukenin ist überrascht, was sie von sich gibt, wie tief sie sieht ohne über seine Taten richtig zu urteilen. „Als was?", fragt er dennoch, zwingt die Rosahaarige es auszusprechen. „Als wärest du fast blind!", gesteht Sakura, schwer die richtigen Worte zu finden, wo es doch so etwas Unschönes ist. „Das bin ich auch fast. Das Mangekyou Sharingan verlangt mein Augenlicht auf Dauer. Irgendwann werde ich blind sein. Je öfters ich es benutze, desto schneller wird dieser Zeitpunkt kommen", erklärt er.

Sein Plan war es vorher zu sterben, aber nun mit einem Kind auf dem Weg, welches er nicht alleine lassen will, wirft es einen Konflikt auf. Einen neuen Ausweg hatte er noch nicht gefunden, überhaupt noch nicht daran gedacht was er nun tun sollte. „Es macht mir nichts aus", sagt er deshalb. Für ihn war es eine bekannte Tatsache, schon seit Jahren. Das Mangekyou Sharingan verlangte sein Augenlicht schon nach der ersten Anwendung, das könnte man nicht einfach aufhalten.

„Da ist noch mehr", stellt die Chunin aus Konoha fest. Das hatte der Uchiha nicht erwartet, niemand hatte es bisher gemerkt und wussten taten es auch nur sehr wenige. „Ich nehme sehr viele starken Medikamente, ohne die würde ich gar nicht mehr leben", erklärt der Uchiha, ohne traurig darüber zu sein. „Was… was hast du?", fragt sie zögerlich, sichtlich geschockt von seiner Aussage. „Ich bin sehr krank, schon seit meiner Geburt. Meine Eltern und mein Arzt wussten als einzige davon. Sasuke habe ich nie eingeweiht, ich wollte, dass er mich weiterhin als das Vorbild sieht, was er immer hatte. Nicht von Krankheit gezeichnet! Wenn ich ins Krankenhaus musste, log ich ihn an, dass ich auf eine Mission müsste. Ich habe mir geschworen nicht so zu sterben, nicht durch diese Krankheit und auch nicht, weil ich blind werde und mich nicht mehr zur Wehr setzen kann. Nein, sondern durch die Hand meines eigenen Bruders, damit ich in Ehre sterben kann. Erst dann bin ich beruhigt, dass Sasuke ohne mich zurechtkommt, ohne den Zwang den ich hatte", erzählt er, das was er noch niemanden gesagt hat.

„Wieso hast du es Tsunade nicht gesagt oder wenigstens mir? Das Jutsu wird dich…", setzt sie an, doch Itachi unterbricht sie: „Tsunade hat mich in jungen Jahren behandelt, sie kennt meinen Gesundheitszustand. Ich weiß, was das Jutsu bewirkt und welch große Belastung es ausübt, mach dir darum keinen Kopf. Sollte ich sterben, muss ich wenigstens nicht mehr auf Sasuke warten. Ich muss nicht leiden, es beruhigt mich zu wissen, dass ich noch etwas Gutes getan habe. Ich werde durchhalten bis es überleben kann", erwidert er ohne die geringste Reue. Sicher er würde sein Kind gerne beim Aufwachsen sehen, dafür sorgen, dass es nie das Leid eines Krieges kennenlernt, sondern nur den Frieden. „Nein, das lasse ich nicht zu! Ich finde ein Jutsu, eines das dich heilt. Ich brauche nur ein wenig Zeit", gibt sie zurück, lauter als der Nukenin erwartet hat. „Was soll das, Sakura? Wieso willst du mir helfen? Ich bin eigentlich dein Feind, ein abtrünniger Ninja, der Sasuke zum Waisen machte", erkundigt er sich. Er will kein Mitleid, niemals. Mit dem Hass aller kommt er besser zurecht. Ihre Augen leuchten voller Liebe, bereit alles zu geben, für ihn, einen Nukenin. „Du empfindest doch nicht etwa was für mich?", fragt Itachi nach. „Ich… Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Aber bitte gib nicht auf! Ich will nicht das Sasuke auch noch dich verliert", antwortet sie. Da war er wieder, Sasuke, ihre Liebe. Sie empfand nichts für den älteren Bruder, sondern will nur nicht, dass er auch noch das letzte Familienmitglied verliert, das fasste der Schwangere daraus.

Sie löst sich von seiner Brust, schaut ihm erwartungsvoll in die Augen, bemerkt nicht wie ihre Hand in Richtungen seines Bauches fällt. Erschreckt was sie da plötzlich fühlt, schaut sie nach unten wo ihre Hand Itachis Bauch berührt. Unbewusst glättet sie das Shirt über der kleinen Beule, wo dann der kleine Babybauch zum Vorschein kommt. „Entschuldige ich…", setzt sie an, als sie ihre Hände von seinem Bauch löst. Völlig in Trance hatte sie das getan. „Schon gut, dafür musst du dich nicht entschuldigen", erwidert er. Für ihn war es seltsam, eine andere Hand als die Eigene auf dem exponierten Körperteil zu spüren. So merkwürdig es auch war, fühlte es sich auf eine gewisse Weise gut an.

Ihr Kopf sinkt wieder auf seine Brust, ihre Hände krallen sich in sein Shirt. „Kämpfe! Ich finde einen Weg dich zu heilen", fordert sie, obwohl die Müdigkeit sie einholt. „Es ist sinnlos, Tsunade versucht es seit meiner Diagnose und sie ist die begabteste Iryonin im Land. Es ist einfach unmöglich, eine Zeitverschwendung", erwidert er. „Nein, keine Zeitverschwendung! Sasuke und dein Baby brauchen dich noch! Ich werde eine Möglichkeit finden dich zu heilen, versprochen!", ermutigt die Haruno den Schwangeren. Kein Fünkchen Unsicherheit schwingt in ihrer Stimme, sie ist überzeugt es zu schaffen, was andere schon seit Jahren erfolglos probieren. „Na gut, ich verspreche dir noch eine Weile durch zu halten", gibt Itachi sich geschlagen. Zufrieden gähnt Sakura und schließt ihre übermüdeten Augen.

Irgendwann in der Nacht muss Itachi seinen Partner wecken, seine Augen sind erschöpft vom Sharingan, dass er benötigte um wache zu halten. Nachdem Kisame die Wache übernimmt, schläft der Uchiha umgehend ein.

Kapitel 4 –Mission mit Geständnisse und Wahrheiten

(11-16 Wochen)

Ihre Mission führt sie in den Norden, in ein mehr als kaltes Gebiet, genauer nach Shimogakure, dem Dorf versteckt im Frost. Schon alleine der Weg, würde knapp eine Woche dauern, weil es ab der Grenze sehr unwegsam ist, durch hohe Schneeberge und vereiste Stellen. Daher würde ihr Auftrag mehrere Wochen in Anspruch nehmen. Was allerdings nichts Besonderes ist, da es häufig vorkam. Information zu beschaffen oder einen Bijou zu jagen benötigte Zeit, besonders wenn das Gelände schwer zugänglich ist.

Obwohl es anstrengend ist in der eisigen Kälte voran zu kommen, erledigen sie die Mission dafür zügig und ohne in größere Kämpfe verwickelt zu werden, womit sie nicht gerechnet haben. Jedoch müssen sie noch eine Kleinigkeit erledigen, dies können sie aber auf dem Heimweg tun, sodass sie erst einmal das gefährliche Gebiet hinter sich lassen. Dass sie hier nirgends feindlich gesinnten Ninjas begegnet sind, ist eigentlich ein halbes Weltwunder, denn bisher hat das Gebiet immer ein paar Kämpfe auf Lager gehabt.

Nur noch ein paar Stunden Fußmarsch trennen sie von ihrem letzten Ziel. Immerhin ist dort wie auch in ihrer jetzigen Umgebung keine große Gefahr im direkten Umkreis, sodass Kisame der Ansicht ist, dass es Zeit für eine Pause ist. Nach mehreren Stunden Fußmarsch durch den Regen, ist Itachi ganz seiner Meinung. Seit ihrer kurzen Mittagspause, wo sie nicht einmal etwas Essen konnten, weil sie dann doch noch von feindlichen Ninjas angegriffen worden, sind sie ohne Zwischenstopp unterwegs. Außerdem setzt die Abenddämmerung schon ein, was ihnen bestätigt das es Zeit wird etwas zu Essen. Sie würden es heute nicht mehr bis zu ihrem Ziel schaffen, das stand schon fest.

Ihre verdiente Ruhepause verbringen sie in einer versteckten Höhle, in der Nähe des Dorfes Yugakure, das Dorf versteckt hinter den heißen Quellen. Wie der Dorfname schon verrät gibt es hier überall versteckte heiße Quellen und genau so eine haben sie erfreulicherweise gefunden. Zwar ist die Quelle neben einer Höhle und somit nicht nutzbar bis es aufhört zu schütten, aber das wäre ihnen jetzt erst mal egal. Vielleicht hätten sie am Morgen mehr Glück.

Aufgrund von nur kurzen Halten in den vergangenen Wochen, die man kaum als richtige Pausen sehen kann, beschließen sie, dass sie ein Nachtlager aufschlagen, eines wo sie mehr als nur ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekämen. Die Erholungen haben die Beiden somit dringend nötig und aus dem Regen zu kommen, war ihnen auch recht.

Noch in seinen nassen Sachen, entzündet der Hoshigaki ein kleines Feuer, auf dem er Reis aufsetzt, sowie die Hühnchen Reste erwärmt. Viel mehr hatten sie nicht mehr übrig. Es wurde Zeit das sie ihre Reisevorräte auffüllen. Ihre letzte Mahlzeit haben sie am Morgen zu sich genommen, da meldet sich der Hunger sofort, als sie den Duft des Geflügels wahrnehmen. Mit einem anständigen Essen im Magen fühlen die zwei Akatsukis sich gleich besser. Da rückt das Übel nasse Kleidung wieder in den Vordergrund, welches Beide bisher verdrängt haben. Obwohl sie schon eine Weile am Feuer sitzen, fühlen sie keinerlei Unterschied, sie sind einfach bis auf die Haut durchnässt. Da zieht die Kälte richtig in die Knochen, weil die vom Regen durchdrungenen Klamotten an ihren Körpern einfach nicht trocknen wollen.

Kisame, dem es sonst eigentlich nicht interessiert in welchem Zustand seine Kleidung ist, steht abrupt auf und legt sie ab. Er hat einfach die Schnauze voll von nassen Stoff, erst der Schnee, dann der Regen, einen trockenen Zustand gab es praktisch nicht. Nur noch in Boxershorts, die er sich auch fast vom Leib gerissen hätte, steht er nun vor seinem Teamkollegen. Auf seiner Haut kann man Wassertropfen sehen, eine deutliche Bestätigung wie nass ihre Sachen sind.

Der Uchiha, welcher genauso durchnässt ist, würde es ihm zwar gerne gleichtun, aber er zögert noch. Bisher hat keiner seinen veränderten Körper gesehen und eigentlich hofft er, dass dies auch noch eine Weile so bleiben würde. Das ihm da das Wetter einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hat, war nicht in seiner Planung enthalten. Da hilft es auch nicht, dass sein Partner von seinen besonderen Umständen weiß. Wissen und es sehen, sind immer noch zwei verschiedene Dinge. Durch die Schichten von Kleidungsstücken kann man nichts von seinem Zustand sehen.

„Itachi, zieh deine Kleidung aus! Du wirst sonst noch krank, du bist genauso durchnässt wie ich", fordert der Ältere seinen jüngeren Partner auf. Doch auch wenn der Konoha-Ninja ihn anschaut, ist kein Anzeichen eines Handels zu bemerken. „Wo liegt das Problem? Bisher hast du dich nie so angestellt", hakt der Hoshigaki nach, der mehr als besorgt um die Gesundheit des Schwangeren ist. „Nun ist es halt ein wenig anders", gibt Itachi zurück. Noch immer macht der Jüngere keine Anstalten etwas von der nassen Kleidung abzulegen, nicht einmal den Akatsuki-Mantel.

Normalerweise ist Kisame sehr geduldig, gerade wenn es seinen Partner betrifft, aber wenn es darum geht eine Erkältung oder ähnliches zu vermeiden, dann kann er auch anders. „Zieh dich aus oder ich tue es!", verlangt er deshalb von dem Jüngeren, verleiht seiner Forderung einen starken Nachdruck, damit Itachi auch endlich reagiert. Zunächst zeigt es Erfolg, denn endlich zieht der Uchiha seinen Mantel aus, doch dann geht das Zögern von vorne los. Der Ältere ist mit seiner Geduld am Ende, er kann sich das nicht länger ansehen. So ein Theater wegen des Ausziehens zu machen, das kann er beim besten Willen nicht verstehen.

Ohne Vorwarnung ergreift er das Shirt des Schwangeren und zieht es ihm schnell aus, sofort schlingt der Jüngere seine Arme um seinen nackten Oberkörper. „Stell dich nicht so an, sobald du die Hose ausgezogen hast, gebe ich dir eine der Decken", meint der Ältere, der hoffte das die Schriftrolle keinen Schaden genommen hat, denn da ist ihr ganzes Zeug zum Schlafen drin. Wieder keine Anstalten, jetzt reicht es dem Hoshigaki endgültig. Mit geschickten Fingern öffnet er den Hosenknopf seines Partners und zieht dessen Hose zu Boden, wo der Jüngere auch endlich mal mithilft, seine Schuhe aus zu ziehen.

Als Kisame sich wieder aufrichtet bemerkt er die kleine Wölbung in Itachis Unterbauch, diese zieht ihn vollkommen in den Bann. Der Uchiha legt instinktiv seine Hände darauf, sodass sein Babybauch vor weiteren Blicken geschützt wird. „Starr nicht so!", meckert der Jüngere rum, dabei zieht sein Gesicht aber eine leichte Röte. Die Veränderung in seinem Körper ist ihm peinlich, aber sein Partner wendet seinen Blick nicht ab, sondern legt seine Hände auf Itachis Oberarme. „Komm ans Feuer, da wickeln wir dich in eine Decke ein, ich will nicht, dass du krank wirst", sagt er sanft und führt den Schwangeren zu seinem Platz zurück. Er geht gar nicht auf die Bauchwölbung seines Partners ein, etwas das Itachi an seinem Teamkollegen schätzt. Sanft dirigiert der Älteren den Uchiha zurück ans Feuer und holt die Schriftrolle hervor, die zum Glück unbeschädigt ist. Die zusätzliche Decke, die er für die kalte Gegend mitgenommen hatte, darf nun seine Dienste tun. Mit Bedacht legt er diese um den Oberkörper des Schwarzhaarigen, dabei fällt sein Blick wieder auf den winzigen Babybauch. Natürlich bleibt dem Jüngeren das nicht unbemerkt. „Geh bitte", fordert der Uchiha, dem es unangenehm ist seinen veränderten Körper so zu zeigen, mehr noch es stört ihn gewaltig, dass ihn so jemand sieht. „Ich werde nicht gehen, Itachi. Wickel dich bitte in die Decke!", entgegnet Kisame in einem ruhigen Ton. Endlich schlingt der Jüngere die Decke richtig um seinen nackten Körper.

Nun ist auch nichts mehr von der Schwangerschaft zu sehen, doch eines muss er jetzt klarstellen: „Itachi, es gibt eine Sache um die ich dich bitten muss", beginnt Kisame nach einer Weile der Stille. Sein Partner sieht ihn aufmerksam an. „Ich weiß über deinen Zustand Bescheid, versteck es nicht vor mir! Vertrau mir, wir sind schon so viele Jahre Partner, ich würde nie zulassen, dass dir etwas geschieht. Ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn du mir nicht vertraust", bittet er den Jüngeren. „Ich weiß, es fällt trotzdem schwer", gesteht Itachi. „Dass es leicht wird, habe ich auch nicht gesagt. Sag mir einfach, wenn du etwas brauchst oder sonst irgendetwas ist", erwidert er mit einem sanften Lächeln. Es lässt den hochgewachsenen Mann, überhaupt nicht mehr angsteinflößend wirken. „Du wirst noch weich!", merkt der Schwarzhaarige an. „Kann schon sein, solange nur du es bemerkst, ist es mir egal", gibt der Hoshigaki zurück. „Du nervst mit deiner Fürsorge!", sagt Itachi, als Kisame extra wegen ihm das Feuer weiter anschürt. „Lieber ich als Deidara, findest du nicht?", erkundigt der Ältere sich. „Ja! … Kisame ich vertraue dir, nicht nur wegen dem Baby. Schon viel länger, ich brauch nur Zeit mich selbst daran zu gewöhnen. Ich kenne seit meiner Kindheit nichts als Krieg und Kämpfe. Ich kenne meinen Körper nur als schlank und durchtrainiert, es macht mir Angst wie schnell er sich verändert", erzählt der Jüngere. „Es ist beängstigend das ein Kind einen so schnell vereinnahmt, nicht wahr?", hakt sein Partner nach. „Ja, sehr", bestätigt er. Ein solches Geständnis ist ein echter Vertrauensbeweis, dass weiß der Hoshigaki zu schätzen.

„Kann ich noch etwas Reis haben?", erkundigt sich der Schwangere. Verwundert über die Nachfrage, setzt Kisame den Topf wieder übers Feuer. „Wie viel willst du haben?", fragt er nur. „Eine normale Portion. Eigentlich habe ich schon seit Tagen Heißhunger auf Ramen, aber ich weiß, dass wir da nicht rankommen", erklärt der Konoha-Ninja. „Mit Ramen kann ich leider nicht dienen, aber wenn du mehr zu essen benötigst, hättest du einfach nur was sagen müssen", erwidert Kisame. Der Ältere hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass Itachi vielleicht mehr benötigte als bisher. Da er keine Erfahrungen mit Schwangerschaften hat, ist es auch für ihn Neuland. Er würde es lernen und den Jüngeren so gut wie es ihm möglich ist unterstützen. „Werde ich jetzt, versprochen", gibt der Uchiha zurück.

Die zusätzliche Portion füllt der Schwangere seinen Magen endlich zufriedenstellend.

Indessen sie sich die Zeit am Lagerfeuer vertrieben haben, beginnt ihre Kleidung endlich zu trocknen. Ihre Ersatzkleidung hatte sie leider bei ihrem Kampf zuvor ruiniert. Zwar sind sie unbeschadet aus dem Kampf gegangen, jedoch wurde ihr Reisegepäck vollkommen aufgeschlitzt, sodass sie die Sachen gleich an Ort und Stelle weggeworfen haben.

Das schwarze Shirt von Kisame ist als erstes trocknen, das er dann seinem jüngeren Teamkollegen gibt, bis dessen eigenes trocken ist. Eine Weile sitzen sie noch schweigend am Feuer, bevor die Müdigkeit sie Beide übermannt.

Der Ältere ist jedoch schon vor dem Morgengrauen wieder wach, bereit die Mission endlich zu beenden und ins Versteck zurück zu kehren, doch er will seinem Partner die Erholung gönnen und lässt ihn weiterschlafen. Bevor dieser jedoch erwacht, hört der grässliche Regen des Vortags endlich auf, nach und nach kommt die Sonne hinter den Wolken hervor. Das verspricht eine trockene Heimreise, wo sie dann auch frische Sachen haben.

Als auch der Jüngere ausgeschlafen hat, gibt es Frühstück und einen Besuch in der heißen Quelle, nach Wochen ohne regelmäßige Duschen, die reinste Wohltat. Itachi bekommt den Vortritt in das warme Wasser zu gehen, damit er seinen Bauch verstecken kann, so wie es ihm lieb ist. Kisame folgt erst als der Jüngere ihm sagt, dass er kommen kann. Das Wasser in der heißen Quelle hat genau die richtige Temperatur um sich wieder aufzuwärmen. Perfekt bevor sie wieder aufbrechen müssten.

„Tsunade hatte kein Recht dir das an zu tun", beginnt Kisame seine Gedanken vom Morgen zu äußern. Jetzt, wo sein Partner ausgeschlafen hat, kann er diese nun nicht länger unausgesprochen lassen. „Sie hatte kein Recht dazu, das ist richtig. Dennoch wird es mir auf gewisse Weise ewig eine Lehre sein und es bringt ja nicht nur schlechtes mit sich. Ich habe nie erwartet, wieder eine Familie zu haben, viel weniger ein eigens Kind. Das sollte ich als etwas Positives betrachten. Allerdings bin ich in der Zeit etwas auf dich angewiesen", erwidert der Schwangere. „Wir sind Partner, uns trennt keiner mehr. Wir stehen das zusammen durch, das verspreche ich dir!", gibt der ehemals Blauhäutige zurück. „Ich danke dir", bedankt sich der Uchiha. „Lass uns die Mission beenden und dann ins Hauptquartier zurückkehren!", wendet sich Kisame an seinen Partner, der ein Nicken zur Bestätigung gibt.

Sie beenden die Mission, wie erwartet, ohne weitere Probleme und zügiger als erwartet. Die Schriftrolle zu stehlen, war wirklich leicht gewesen. Was Pain allerdings mit dieser wollte wissen sie nicht und interessiert sie auch nicht. Ohne Kampf, war das ein Kinderspiel gewesen und hat sie kaum Zeit gekostet. Der kleine Umweg, um den der Leader sie gebeten hat, kostet die Zwei also nur einen Tagesmarsch. Auf ihrem Rückweg, rasten sie an derselben Höhle wieder, dieses Mal nicht wegen dem Wetter, sondern weil Itachi darum bittet. Obwohl der Jüngere erst vor einem Tag, eine ganze Nacht Pause hatte und sich hätte da erholen müssen, ist er sichtlich erschöpft. Dieses Mal sagt er es dem Älteren, deshalb wählen sie die Höhle als Nachtquartier aus. Zwar ist es noch kein Abend, aber der Jüngere würde die lange Pause brauchen, der Heimweg ist noch lang.

Am Abend bekommen sie überraschend Besuch, eine zierliche Gestalt torkelt an der Höhlenwand entlang hinein, Sakura. Blut verschmiert tritt sie in den Feuerschein, der das Ausmaß ihres Zustandes offenbart. Sie zittert am ganzen Körper, ihre Kleidung ist mitgenommen und eingeweicht von Blut. Kisame fängt sie auf, als ihre Beine den Dienst endgültig versagen. Itachi richtet sofort seinen Futon für sie her, hilft ihr beim Ablegen ihrer äußeren Kleidung, während Kisame warmes Wasser aus der Quelle holt, um Sakura vom Blut zu befreien. Ein wenig später, nimmt sie mechanisch das nasse Tuch entgegen und beginnt sich zu reinigen. Wer die Zwei sind hat sie nicht registriert, sie ist so durch den Wind, dass sie die Nukenins nicht richtig wahrnimmt. Deshalb blendet sie auch unbewusst aus, dass sie nur in ihrer Unterwäsche vor zwei Akatsukis Mitgliedern steht.

Itachi wickelt sie in einer Decke und drückt sie auf seinen Futon am Feuer, sodass sie sich aufwärmen kann. Die Rosahaarige starrt nur vor sich hin, abwesend wie es eine Kunoichi nie sein sollte, außerhalb ihres Heimatdorfes.

„Was ist passiert?", fragt der Uchiha schließlich. „Orochimaru. Ich… Sasuke…er…ich…", stottert sie zusammenhangslos. Entsetzen ist ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Beruhige dich. Was ist mit Sasuke? Was hat mein Bruder getan?", erkundigt er sich und versucht ihr damit zu helfen, sich auf eins nach dem anderen zu konzentrieren. „Er… er hat… hat… er hat mich gerettet", bringt sie leise über ihre Lippen. „Das ist doch gut, etwas Positives", erwidert er, glücklich das Sasuke doch noch ein Herz hat. „Wieso? Wieso hat er das getan?", fragt sie verwirrt, schaut den anderen Uchiha Bruder an, der ihrer großen Liebe doch so ähnlich sieht. Endlich nimmt sie wahr wen sie vor sich hat. Die schwarzen Haare und Augen, die bei einem Kampf rot aufleuchten, die blasse Hautfarbe, alles erinnert sie an den jüngeren Uchiha. „Er liebt dich, ganz tief in seinem Herzen liebt er dich immer noch", gesteht Itachi, das war schon lange seine Vermutung, mit dieser Tat hat sein Bruder es nur bestätigt. Kisame reicht ihm eine Flasche mit Wasser für die Rosahaarige, sie sieht dehydriert aus. Dankend nimmt sie ein paar kleine Schlucke. Endlich beruhigt sie sich, ihr Plus fährt zurück auf Normalzustand.

Natürlich hat Kisame die Sorge, dass sich in der Nähe Gefahr befindet. Sein Partner ist erschöpft und die junge Kunoichi noch nicht wieder bereit einen Kampf auszutragen. „Itachi, du bleibst bei ihr. Ich schau mich mal draußen um", wendet er sich an den Jüngeren.

Der Hoshigaki findet jedoch keine Anzeichen von anderen Shinobi, nur Sakuras Stirnband hat er finden können. Vorsorglich löschen sie das Feuer, welches der Höhle erhellt hat. Nun ist alles in Dunkelheit gehüllt, nicht einmal der Mond, bringt Licht, denn dieser ist hinter dichte Wolken gehüllt. Mit nur einem Futon, der extra für Itachi mitgenommen wurde, und der Angst, dass Sakura verfolgt wird, muss einer Wache halten. Der Schwangere ist mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt und die Sorge um die Shinobi neben ihm, sodass er die erste Wache übernimmt, außerdem hat sein Partner bisher weniger geschlafen als er.

Der Ältere legt sich gegen die Felswand, sein Schwert als Schutzwand neben sich gestellt, bereit direkt einen Kampf zu beginnen, wenn ein Eindringling käme. Itachi den es tiefer in die Höhle gezogen hat, von wo er aber den Eingang gut im Blick hat, lehnt sich ebenfalls an die Wand. Er sitzt auf dem Ende seines Futons, die Beine leicht angewinkelt, das Sharingan aktiviert. Sakura liegt direkt neben ihm, eingemummelt in die Decke.

Eine Weile später, richtet sie sich auf, lehnt ihren Kopf gegen die Schulter des ehemaligen Konoha-Ninjas. Anscheinend sucht sie Sicherheit und Nähe, deshalb legt er einen Arm um sie. „Hast du dich nicht früher getraut?", fragt er leise, sodass er Kisame nicht wieder weckt. „Es ist ein wenig merkwürdig. Eigentlich sind wir Feinde", erwidert sie, ihr Stimme klingt nicht mehr so erschrocken. „Das ist vorübergehend aufgehoben. Du zitterst ein wenig, ist dir kalt?", erkundigt der Uchiha sich, in seiner Stimme schwingt Besorgnis mit. Er vernimmt ein Nicken an seiner Seite. „Setz dich zwischen meine Beine, dann teilen wir uns Kisames Mantel", fordert Itachi sie auf. Den Mantel hat er vorhin bekommen, als er seine Decke an die Rosahaarige abgegeben hat. Sakura klettert geschickt über sein Bein und kuschelt sich sofort an seine Brust. Er nimmt Kisames Mantel von seinen Schultern und legt diesem um sie, einen Arm um die junge Frau gelegt, hofft er, dass ihr Zittern bald abebben würde. „So besser?", hakt er leise nach. „Ja, viel besser. Danke", erwidert sie.

Zum ersten Mal schaut er ihr direkt in die Augen, welche eine so wunderschöne Farbe haben, ein strahlendes Türkis. Der perfekte Kontrast zu ihrer außergewöhnlichen rosa Haarfarbe. Ungewollt deaktiviert er sein Sharingan zum Vorschein kommen seine schwarzen, getrübten Augen, die auch sie das erste Mal aus der Nähe sieht. „Deine Augen…", setzt die Haruno an, geschockt, dass diese wundervollen Augen ein Manko haben. „Was ist mit meinen Augen?", erkundigt Itachi sich, auch wenn er genau weiß was sie meint. „Deine Augen zeigen… Besorgnis und Liebe… obwohl du so viel Schlimmes getan hast, und seine… seine sind so kalt… ohne jede Emotion, doch deine sind… trüb, als…", sagt sie. Der Nukenin ist überrascht, was sie von sich gibt, wie tief sie sieht ohne über seine Taten richtig zu urteilen. „Als was?", fragt er dennoch, zwingt die Rosahaarige es auszusprechen. „Als wärest du fast blind!", gesteht Sakura, schwer die richtigen Worte zu finden, wo es doch so etwas Unschönes ist. „Das bin ich auch fast. Das Mangekyou Sharingan verlangt mein Augenlicht auf Dauer. Irgendwann werde ich blind sein. Je öfters ich es benutze, desto schneller wird dieser Zeitpunkt kommen", erklärt er.

Sein Plan war es vorher zu sterben, aber nun mit einem Kind auf dem Weg, welches er nicht alleine lassen will, wirft es einen Konflikt auf. Einen neuen Ausweg hatte er noch nicht gefunden, überhaupt noch nicht daran gedacht was er nun tun sollte. „Es macht mir nichts aus", sagt er deshalb. Für ihn war es eine bekannte Tatsache, schon seit Jahren. Das Mangekyou Sharingan verlangte sein Augenlicht schon nach der ersten Anwendung, das könnte man nicht einfach aufhalten.

„Da ist noch mehr", stellt die Chunin aus Konoha fest. Das hatte der Uchiha nicht erwartet, niemand hatte es bisher gemerkt und wussten taten es auch nur sehr wenige. „Ich nehme sehr viele starken Medikamente, ohne die würde ich gar nicht mehr leben", erklärt der Uchiha, ohne traurig darüber zu sein. „Was… was hast du?", fragt sie zögerlich, sichtlich geschockt von seiner Aussage. „Ich bin sehr krank, schon seit meiner Geburt. Meine Eltern und mein Arzt wussten als einzige davon. Sasuke habe ich nie eingeweiht, ich wollte, dass er mich weiterhin als das Vorbild sieht, was er immer hatte. Nicht von Krankheit gezeichnet! Wenn ich ins Krankenhaus musste, log ich ihn an, dass ich auf eine Mission müsste. Ich habe mir geschworen nicht so zu sterben, nicht durch diese Krankheit und auch nicht, weil ich blind werde und mich nicht mehr zur Wehr setzen kann. Nein, sondern durch die Hand meines eigenen Bruders, damit ich in Ehre sterben kann. Erst dann bin ich beruhigt, dass Sasuke ohne mich zurechtkommt, ohne den Zwang den ich hatte", erzählt er, das was er noch niemanden gesagt hat.

„Wieso hast du es Tsunade nicht gesagt oder wenigstens mir? Das Jutsu wird dich…", setzt sie an, doch Itachi unterbricht sie: „Tsunade hat mich in jungen Jahren behandelt, sie kennt meinen Gesundheitszustand. Ich weiß, was das Jutsu bewirkt und welch große Belastung es ausübt, mach dir darum keinen Kopf. Sollte ich sterben, muss ich wenigstens nicht mehr auf Sasuke warten. Ich muss nicht leiden, es beruhigt mich zu wissen, dass ich noch etwas Gutes getan habe. Ich werde durchhalten bis es überleben kann", erwidert er ohne die geringste Reue. Sicher er würde sein Kind gerne beim Aufwachsen sehen, dafür sorgen, dass es nie das Leid eines Krieges kennenlernt, sondern nur den Frieden. „Nein, das lasse ich nicht zu! Ich finde ein Jutsu, eines das dich heilt. Ich brauche nur ein wenig Zeit", gibt sie zurück, lauter als der Nukenin erwartet hat. „Was soll das, Sakura? Wieso willst du mir helfen? Ich bin eigentlich dein Feind, ein abtrünniger Ninja, der Sasuke zum Waisen machte", erkundigt er sich. Er will kein Mitleid, niemals. Mit dem Hass aller kommt er besser zurecht. Ihre Augen leuchten voller Liebe, bereit alles zu geben, für ihn, einen Nukenin. „Du empfindest doch nicht etwa was für mich?", fragt Itachi nach. „Ich… Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Aber bitte gib nicht auf! Ich will nicht das Sasuke auch noch dich verliert", antwortet sie. Da war er wieder, Sasuke, ihre Liebe. Sie empfand nichts für den älteren Bruder, sondern will nur nicht, dass er auch noch das letzte Familienmitglied verliert, das fasste der Schwangere daraus.

Sie löst sich von seiner Brust, schaut ihm erwartungsvoll in die Augen, bemerkt nicht wie ihre Hand in Richtungen seines Bauches fällt. Erschreckt was sie da plötzlich fühlt, schaut sie nach unten wo ihre Hand Itachis Bauch berührt. Unbewusst glättet sie das Shirt über der kleinen Beule, wo dann der kleine Babybauch zum Vorschein kommt. „Entschuldige ich…", setzt sie an, als sie ihre Hände von seinem Bauch löst. Völlig in Trance hatte sie das getan. „Schon gut, dafür musst du dich nicht entschuldigen", erwidert er. Für ihn war es seltsam, eine andere Hand als die Eigene auf dem exponierten Körperteil zu spüren. So merkwürdig es auch war, fühlte es sich auf eine gewisse Weise gut an.

Ihr Kopf sinkt wieder auf seine Brust, ihre Hände krallen sich in sein Shirt. „Kämpfe! Ich finde einen Weg dich zu heilen", fordert sie, obwohl die Müdigkeit sie einholt. „Es ist sinnlos, Tsunade versucht es seit meiner Diagnose und sie ist die begabteste Iryonin im Land. Es ist einfach unmöglich, eine Zeitverschwendung", erwidert er. „Nein, keine Zeitverschwendung! Sasuke und dein Baby brauchen dich noch! Ich werde eine Möglichkeit finden dich zu heilen, versprochen!", ermutigt die Haruno den Schwangeren. Kein Fünkchen Unsicherheit schwingt in ihrer Stimme, sie ist überzeugt es zu schaffen, was andere schon seit Jahren erfolglos probieren. „Na gut, ich verspreche dir noch eine Weile durch zu halten", gibt Itachi sich geschlagen. Zufrieden gähnt Sakura und schließt ihre übermüdeten Augen.

Irgendwann in der Nacht muss Itachi seinen Partner wecken, seine Augen sind erschöpft vom Sharingan, dass er benötigte um wache zu halten. Nachdem Kisame die Wache übernimmt, schläft der Uchiha umgehend ein.


End file.
